He's on fire!
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Tracy,Reeds goddaughter,developed telepathic powers as well as controll over weather and many other things during the trip in space.Reed never found out. Now her parents are dead and,although shes 19,she needs a place to stay.Can Johnny resist temptation?
1. The renewed meeting

**Hey!**

**I've been wanting to do** **this story for a while, so I'm super excited! Okay, please review!**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

"Now Johnny", Sue said in a voice full of warning, "You will leave Reed's goddaughter ALONE"

"Her names Tracy" He replied, eyebrows raised.

"Figures youd know her name" Ben came into the kitchen, "But then agian, it's kinda suprising."

"Shut up" Johnny turned to look at Ben. Reed walked in excitedly.

"Could you guys not fight for two minutes." he said, "she'll be here in a few minutes."

They heard the elevator ding and the doors open. Johnny jumped up but Sue pushed him back down, "Not this one Johnny." she gave a last warning before walking to the elevator. Johnny followed with a smile on. Oh yes, he remembered Tracy. She had been a particular intrest of his during the trip to space, but she did not return this intrest. Instead she was simply a friend. This had frustrated Johnny. Suprisingly, Tracy had been the only one who hadnt developed some strange power. This left Johnny intrigued and confuzed , which made his desire greater.

"Hey Trace" he said walking to the elevator and grabbing her stuff. "I'll show you where you'll be staying" He said this with a smirk. He caught a glance of Sue, who had an ultimate 'dont even think about' type look. He looked back at Tracy and nodded his haed, telling her to go with him. She rolled her eyes but followed. He brought her to the room next to his. She could tell this because the door had a "do not disturb" sign hanging on it.

"One question." she stated as he set her stuff on the bed.

"Yeah?" he waited for her to ask.

"by any chance, Did you pick my room?" she said

"Now since when can you read peoples minds? he had a huge smile.

"Its just you. And only because I know how desperate you are. Its actually kinda sad." she spoke to him as if he were 5 years old.

"I dont like bieng treated like a little kid." he said pouting now.

"Well you really should get used to it." She said pushing him out of the door. She put all her stuff away and put the luggage bags in the closet. She looked at the clock and heard someone comeing down the hall. "I know Sue, I'll be out in a sec!"

Sue opened the door, "I didnt say anything" Tracy had to cover for herself quickly.

"I know. I saw it was 11:53 and figured you were coming to tell me lunch was ready." She spoke with ease. Shed had to cover for herself ever since the trip. as soon as she had woken in Quarentine after the cloud insident she had gone home imidieatly. No one knew she had anything different about her.

She and Sue walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Sue sat next to Johnny so Tracy wouldnt have to. Johnny glared at Sue who ignored him with class.

_This would be so much better if I had ketchup._

Tracy thought she heard Johnny say this so she got up, went to the fridge, and threw the ketchup to him, "Are you to lazy to get up and do it yourself or something?" she teased.

His eyes were wide, "Trace, I never said anything."

She scolded herself for bieng so stupid. "I know, but you think everything is better with ketchup." she stated. It was a bit exagerated but true enough. The few time they hung out, he had wanted ketchup on nearly everything.

Johnny shrugged and continued eating. Reed stared at her, apparently trying to think about something. He turned away and she breathed a sigh of relief. he didnt want to go through a bucnch of tests.

Johnny started talking about meaningless crap that no one wanted to hear about and she was getting frustrated. Since when did Johnny talk about his one night stands in front of her.

_God! shut up about it already! no one wants to hear about the hoochies you sleep with. _

She thought angrily.

"What the fuck?!" Johnny yelled.

"What now?" Sue stared at him angrily.

"She was in my head! I swear to God!" He pointed at Tracy with wide scared eyes. She was scolding herself again. This time she couldnt cover. Her only hope was that they wouldnt believe him.

"Johnny, " Reed said, "What did you hear?"

"I dont think you need to know." He said flatly

"What did she say?" Sue said forcably

"Without detail, she told me to shut up." He said not offering much.

"And with detial?" Ben asked, now interested. Ben shook his head. He wasnt about to let anything slip. But Tracy was.

"Basically that no one wanted to here about the hoochies he spends the night with." she said. She didnt know what the big deal was to him. Other than that he had NO privacy because of what she could do.

Ben laughed, "Finally! Someone says it!"

"Why thankyou" she said sweetly and started on her lunch again. She was minding her own buisness because she seriously didnt want to talk about it. All they did was stare at her until she did something else. She, out of habit, started moving things toward her with her mind.

"Thats it." Reed said standing up and grabbing her arm, "Come on."

"No" she said holding her station.

"You may not like tests but it has to be done. If we dont do it we'll never know what your capable of. You could be a danger to yourself." She gave in because she knew he was right.

By the time the tests were done, Reed and Sue were filled with excitement. "Ok" Johnny said, "Now how bad can she violate my privacy?"

"Oh she can do alot" Reed assuered him, "She's got telapathic as well as telekantic powers, she can control the weather, and sound waves."

Sue interupted him, "And I'm not so sorry to say, ice." She said smugly.

"Crap!" he said under his breath.

_hahaha! I'm your counter equal_

"Shut up!" he said smirking at her.

"I'll shut up when you stop thinking naughty things"

"Oh no you didnt!" He started towards her and she ran away laughing. He chased after her.

* * *

**Wel thank you for reading! I must depart!**

**Toodaloo!**


	2. the begining of a relationship

**Happy day!**

**No reviews yet, but I didnt expect there to be.**

**STORY TIME:

* * *

**

She ran into the living room and on the other side of the couch. The only seperation between the two was the couch now. "Tracy, Your not getting away this time" She knew he was right. She had no options. Her only chance was if someone came back to the living room. But hen it hit her. She had been forced to hide her power, but now it was out in the open and she wasnt about to let a man win the battle of the sexes. She knew his weaknesses but he didnt exactly know hers. She would use that against him. After a moments thought she, pushed into his mind.

_I want her so bad right now_

Tracy was suprised she hadn't been grossed out by his obsene thought. But she moved on with her plan. She pushed a thought into his head.

_Come and get me, Johnny_

She put on a sexy smile to make it a bit more believable. He took the bait! He jmped over the couch.and walked towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and brought her close. "No tricks." he said warningly. She shook her head with a smile. He kissed her deeply and quite suddenly. She was in shock for only a moment before she recovered and moved on. She allowed for him to grab her hips now and in return he, happily, admitted her tongue into his mouth. Before he knew what was happening she had gotten her tongue cold enough to cause any hot head to get a brain freeze. He stumbled backwards, clutching his head.

"Aww fuck!" He said angrily. She smiled to herself and walked to the kitchen to finish her abandoned lunch. Apparently Sue had decided that lunch was officially over because the plates were gone and the food put away. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a CapriSun (Who doesnt lov those). She sat at the table and began drinking the genius concoction when Johnny came in. She had a huge smile on her face. He, on the other hand, had his eyebrows raised again and had a look, one would normally show in doubt, on his face.

"You know, you shouldn't play tricks like that on a guy." He said grabbing a CapriSun aswell

"Is that so?" She tilted her head flirtaciously. "Why not. Did I get you all riled up for nothing"

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" She nodded her head with a smug smile. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "I'll get you back" For some reason her spine shivered with pleasure. She mentally slapped herself.

"You really think so?" she said, trying to keep her cool.

"Mmhhmm." he said walking away. She got up quikly and followed him.

"Johnny? What you are doing?" She searched frantically because she knew he was planning something. She decided it would be safer in her room. She ran to it and shut the door. Before she could lock it, Johnny came up behind her and pinned her against the wall.

"Told you" he said, a little too close.

"You realize, if I scream, everyone can here me." she spoke of an empty threat.

"They're all gone." He said smartly. She wasnt repulsed like she normally would be. Instead, she wanted it. She didnt like the way she felt right then. To be quite honest, it scared her.

"No." she pushed him away.

"Come on." he said leaning in closer.

"Johnny, I said no." she pushed him away and walked out her door. Johnny followed her out, "Why cant you just do what you want for once?" he called to her back.

She turned back to face him, "And since when are you the expert on what I want?" She really was trying to hate him.

"Since you started to lose your cool and show it in your eyes." He said, brushing her blond hair out of her confused blue eyes.

"Johnny, I'm not ready." she said looking him in the eyes. "I wanna be, but I'm not."

He nodded his head slightly, "Ok" he turned away but she grabbed his shoulder, "But I wanna be with you" She let him pull her closer and bring her into another kiss. She pulled away hurriedly,

"Make up your mind." He said getting agitated

"No. Its not like that. It's just...someone coming." she had worry in her eyes.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, "I dont care if they know. Your an adult. They cant tell you what to do." he pulled her into another kiss when Sue and Reed walked in.

"Tracy-" She cut herself off, "Johnny I warned you more than once. Whats your problem?" she started yelling at him but he didnt move. He was to busy laughing silently while looking at Tracey, who also was smiling.

"God Johnny!" Sue continued yelling at him. Now Tracy was laughing even harder and that drew Sue's attention to her, "Why are you laughing?!" she asked frustratedly but Tracey just shook her head and covered her mouth. "Johnny, What are you thinking?! Why cant you just listen to me for once?! Sometimes I think you just like to piss me off!"

"Oh, he's thinking a lot of things, but it aint got nothing to do with pissing you off!" She laughed harder. Sue rolled her eyes and pulled Johnny away. Reed walked up to Tracy and waited for her to calm down. "Listen, I know your still upset about your parents dying but Johnny isnt the way out."

She looked at him for a moment, "Reed, thats not the reason I'm doing this. They've been dead for a year now. I've greived all I can and now I'm moving on."

"Well, why Johnny? Thats not a very good investment, you said it yourself at lunch." He said a little quickly.

"So what am I supposed to do Reed? Be like you were and never take a chance. I never was one who followed rules. It's not who I am and thats partly why I think it might work between Johnny and I." She explained as easily as possible.

"Alright, but Sue isnt going to get used to the idea." He said walking away. Tracy laughed to herself. She could here Sue still yelling at Johnny from the kitchen and Johnny laughing his ass off.

_this is going to be one crazy adventure_

She thought to herself as she walked back to her room.


	3. rape?, hatred, and jealousy

**Back again!**

**Im excited to announce that chapter 3 is here. **

**REVIEWS:**

**Kelly9: I'm just gonna call you Kelly. OK? Its easier to remember. I'm glad your so excited. I never got reviewers this quick with my other story. I'll bring the action as soon as I can thing of a place t put it in. I kinda just free hand it and see what happens. But I will try my best to honor your request. (No pun intended).**

**lovestoread: do you, by any chance, have an easier name to be called? Thankyou. I wasnt quite sure if it would be liked or hated. But you say its cute so I guess I must be doing something right.

* * *

**

She closed the door beind her and smiled to herself. Sue would be there in a few minutes, asking her if he touched her in inapropriate ways or said crude things to her.

_I guess this is the price to pay for living on a whim_

She thought to herself. Her back was still to the door when Sue lightly tapped on her door. She opened it after a few moments of avoidance. "Yeah?" she asked letting Sue in.

"I wanted to talk to you about Johnny." she said.quickly. Tracy tried to respond to this but Sue wouldnt let her talk. "I told him to stay away from you but Johnny never listens to me. Did he do anything to you? Anything to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Sue, Johnny didnt do anything like that. You seriously have the wrong idea about your brother. He's alot more respectful than you think." She tried to assure her doubtful friend. Sue had a questioning look on her face. "I swaer" she put one final touch on her explanations.

Johnny walked in the room, "Whats up?" He said keeping a small distance from his sister. "Has the devil retreated back to its cave yet?" he glanced at Sue.

_Johnny, this really isnt the time._

She pushed this into his mind but didnt back out of it.

_Oh yeah? Why?_

The thought she had expected came.

_She thinks you were trying to rape me. dont you dare bring it up Johnny!_

"You think I could rape her?! Hell no! She'd have me on the floor crying if I even thought about it!" He was laughing hard now.

She glared at him before walking out of Tracy's room.

"Johnny!" She smacked him in the head

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked angrily (but not really)

"You have to learn to listen, Johnny!" she said shaking her head.

"What?" he was smiling now.

She shook her head. He would never get it and thats partly why she liked him as much as she did. She walked out to her balcony and looked down at the strret below. She heard screams from down the street. "Johnny." He came to the balcony and took a second for thought. He nodded his head, "Ok, but your going to have to keep your body at freezing temperature so you dont get burned." she nodded. He grabbed her hand and flamed on. He jumped off the balcony and andgripped her hand tighter. They landed about six blocks away from the Baxtor Building. Johnny ran into the restaraunt the screaming was coming from and Tracy followed right behind him. She saw it first. There were three bodies on the floor. She wasnt sure if they were dead or unconsious. Then she saw the guy who caused these injuries. She recognised him immediately. She walked closer to the guy with the gun. She was about twenty feet away from him.

She gritted her teeth, "Chris, put the gun down." He turned to face her. "You dont need to hurt anyone else."

"You." he glanced around and spotted Johnny, "What are you doing here?" he pointed this comment at Johnny.

"Stopping you." He replied with an angry smirk.

Chris grabbed a woman of the ground and pointed the gun at her head. He dropped his hand but the gun continued to aim at the histeric womans head. He walked toward Tracy, "Hey baby, What brings you to New York?"

Tracy wasnt shocked that the gun continued to stay in place, "Well, you know. I was kinda left homeless when my parents became fatalities on that fateful day." She had hatred in her eyes. He grabbed her wrist and brought her closer.

"Baby, I thought we could put that behind us." He stroked her cheek. She tried to pull her wrist away but he grabbed her other one.

This is where Johnny lost it. "Oh hell no!" he began to walk quickly over to Tracy and Chris when he felt her push into his mind.

_Johnny, I can deal with him. Get these people out of here._

She didnt take her eyes off of Chris. She was glaring at him so angrily it made Johnny shudder. He went to work on what he had to do while Tracy struggled to make the jackass let go of her.

He got close to a small group of people, who looked to be a grown family, and spoke to them. "Dont get up. Crawl slowly to the door. Whatever you hear, dont look back." he told the same thing to everyone else he could find. It didnt worry him that he would get caught and everyone would die because Chris was a little busy having a mini batlle of the minds with Tracy. Johnny got to the woman who had the gun at her head. "Calm down. Your gonna be fine if you do as I say. Ok?" she nodded her head. "Good. First you need to take a deep breath and listen. Ok now, He may be too stupid to realize that the people on the floor are gone, but i doubt he's too dumb to realize the one the gun is pointed at has disapeared. Now my friend over there can disable the gun if I get you far enough away. I need to ask: how high of a tolerance do you have for heat."

She gave him a shrug. He looked right and left and spotter what he was looking for, "I'll be back in a second." he walked into the kitchen quietly and ran back out with a huge towel soaked in cold water. "Ok, rap this around your arm." she did so as quickly as she could. When she finished Johnny gave Tracy a quick nod and grabbed the woman's covered arm, "Flame on!" They flew out the door just as Tracy pulled herself out of Chris' grip. He was only on the ground long enough for her to turn to the gun, but not disable it. He grabbed her from behind.

"Ahh, Trae. Do you always have to play the hero? We both know how that turned out last time." He had a knife agianst her throat.

Johnny ran back in, "Oh! Is this new boyfriend?" Chris said, stroking her hair. Tracy had flinched away but couldnt exactly stop it right now. She dove into Johnny's mind.

_Johnny, You know what you have to do._

_Trace, dont put me into that position. I couldnt bare losing you._

_Well Johnny, You'll really lose me if you dont do it NOW!_

She pulled out of his mind, refusing to discuss it any farther. Johnny took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

Tracy knew she had to distract Chris if she had a chance. She pulled his left hand off her shoulder and brought it closer to her face. She licked his hand. She knew she had to do more to insure her survival. She started to turn around and Chris permitted this. She kept his hand in her hands and licked his fingertips.

"My little temptress." he said getting closer. He leaned in closer for a kiss. That was where Tracy couldnt go any farther. She bit his hand and pushed him away. She disable the gun with her mind, which distracted her. The next thing she knew, she had been thrown across the room. This really pissed Johnny off. He was already kinda jealous but when someone hurts his girl...

He began walking toward him when he was pushed back, "What games are you playing?"

Sue apeared in front of him, "What are you doing here, Sue?"

"Its kinda hard not to hear screaming." the others walked in hurriedly. Reed ran over to his unconsiouse goddaughter who was finally coming to.

Chris backed up with his hands in the air, "I can see when I'm beat. But I'll be back. Tracy," Se looked at him with scared eyes, "Your not rid of me." Then he disapeared.

* * *

**Yay! I was able to steer the direction into action! I wasnt expecting that! I hope you likes it peoples.**

**Buh-bye!**


	4. explanations of the past

**Hello there!**

**Lately, I've had a itch to just write till I fall asleep in front of my computer so there isnt any reviews yet.**

**STORY!:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy and Johnny led the group out of the elevator in the Baxtor Building. Sh knew Johnny had been jealous and wanted to know what had happened and it figured that everyone else saw how she had acted as well. Sue decided it was time to know the truth.

"What happened down there, Trace?"

Tracy turned to Sue and Reed, "I guess its time I told the truth." She sat down at the table. They all followed her example. "Where do I begin? Ok. I guess I should start with Chris." She paused, "We went out for a year and 1/2, before the trip to space. He was kind of possesive and, as much as I refused to admit it, abusive. I didnt want my parents to have to worry about me so... I didnt tell them."

"oh my god." was all Johnny could say to that. Little did he know, it was going to get alot worse in a short while.

Tracy continued while fighting back tears, "It wasnt until my 15th birthday party, the one you guys came to, that I finally got the courage to break up with him."

"Thats where the bruise on you lower back came from?" Johnny said. She nodded. He felt bad now. He had always looked back on that night with favor.

She swallowed hard, "Then, when we went on that trip, I did get exposed to the cloud. I got out of there as fast as I could. When I got home, everything was great. He had moved and everything was normal...until I got my powers. But I learned how to cover for myself really fast. About two and a half years later, Chris showed up again. I hadnt expected him to have powers too. He got hold of my parents and I tried to the hero. It didnt work." tears were slowly running down her face. "he killed them and I couldnt stop it."

Reed spoke up, "I thought it was a car crash." She shook her head.

"It was raining." she sighed, "I always loved the rain. Some of my dads clients from the more and less famous musical groups had been over that day. They had just left with their kids when he came crashing down through our giant skylight. He grabbed them and took them outside.I watched him kill them exicution style on the side of the street. I could have saved them if I had thought about a better solution." She got up and walked back to her room, leaving them aww-struck.

"Johnny..." Sue started. But he already knew what she was going to tell him to do, and he was already starting to her room. He knocked lightly on the door of Tracy's room. She slowly opened the door, "yeah Johnny?"

She just stood there. He didnt like seeing her this unhappy. Johnny pulled Tracy into a hug, "It wasnt your fault, Trace. She dug her head into his shoulder and began crying harder.

"But it was. If I would have just told them how Chris was treating me, it wouldnt have happened."

"Yes it would have. You cant stop destiny." he closed the door with his foot and sat her down on the bed. "My guess is: your not hungry." he said trying to comfort her. She nodded her head. He stood up and turned off the light. He placed the covers over her and began walking out.

"Please dont go." she whispered. He turned back and thought for a moment. He walked back over to the bed and sat down. She pulled him into the lying position and put her head on his shoulder. He didnt go to sleep for another hour, but when he did he decided it was the best experience he had ever had in another persons bed. Despite the fact nothing had really happened.


	5. the confession

**Hello!**

**I dont have much to say right now so...**

**STORY TIME:**

**

* * *

**Johnny woke up in Tracy's room to her alarm. He looked down at where she had been last night and she was gone. He sniffed the air. A strange smell filled the air, as if someone was baking. Yet it wasnt the sent of smoke that filled the house when Sue tried to make a tastey treat. It was the normal smell of cookies that he remembered from childhood. He threw the covers off and jumped off of the bed with excitement. He quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. There Tracy was, fully dressed, with a spatula in one hand and a flipper in the other. There were bowls and measuring cups everywhere and the counter was splattered with spilled ingrediants. She put another batch of cookies in the oven as he came up behind her and grabbed her waist. 

"that looks yummy." he reached his hand out to take a ball of dough from the bowl but she slapped his hand away. "What was that for?!"

She laughed, "Theres a bowl for you in the fridge." she pointed to him, then the fringe with her spatula. He lingered behind her for a moment before he let go of her and walked over to the fridge to get his breakfast of chocolate chip cookie dough. He sat at the table and started on his bowl of sugary goodness when Sue came in.

"I'll tell you one thing: Your going to be LOVED around here." she said with a smile. She took an already baked cookie and poured herself a glass of milk. The other guys walked in and also stole a cookie or two, which didnt bother Tracy in the slightest. Tracy finished the last batch of cookies in the next 15 minutes and by that time, Ben had gone to meet Alicia at a coffee house a few blocks away.

Sue grabbed her coat and followed Reed to the elevator, "We'll be back at 6:30. Be good Johnny." she said as the doors closed. Johnny just smirked and started back to the couch. Tracy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What do you want to do"

"Oh poor simple Tracy. I'm sure you have an idea of what I want to do." he pulled her up agianst him. She seemed to be contemplating this for a moment before she spoke again, "No. Lets go somewhere. Please." she offered up the 'oh so famous' Face of Pout.

He smiled, "Fine"

"Yes! One sec." she was acing like a child who was about to go to Chuckie Cheese. She ran into her room and ran back out with her purse and shoes. "Ok, Lets go."

"Aren't you gonna put those on?" he nodded to her shoes.

"In the car." she said pulling him towards the elevator. They got down to the garage and he walked right passed his car.

"What are you doing?" she stopped at the red sports car. He kept on walking tll he got to his motorcycle. She shook her head. "No." there was no room for discussion or compromise in this matter.

He only smiled and walked back to her. He grabbed her hand and began leading her to the bike. "You dont even know if you'll like it or not."

"Ha! I know that most of the wrecks I've seen on the news involve a motorcycle and I also know that you aren't exactly the safest driver in the world." she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, what ever happened to blonds have more fun?" He said pleadingly but she simly shook her head. He grabbed her around the waist and put her on the motorcycle. Before she could escape he got on in front of her and drove off.

"Johnny! Stop!" she screamed behind him. He felt her head dig into his back and smiled and slowed down. He may like her needing comfort from him but he didnt want to scare her so bad that she'd hate him. Once they got out of the traffic jam, she seemed fine. Her breathing had slowed into a calm, rhythmic pattern and he was pretty sure she was smiling agianst his back. He slowed to a stop at a port.

"Where are we?" she asked while leaning back.

"Well, since you've never been to New York before, I thought you might like to take the tour boat to the Staue of Liberty or something. Its actually pretty fun if you dont listen to the guy on the speaker." he informed her with a look of memory in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, carefully getting off the bike.

"Oh, just those days when Sue and I actually got along. Suprising isnt it?" she laughed and nodded., "Come on, lets go" he grabbed her hand and they made their way to the boat dock. Johnny payed the fee for both of them and they found a seat at the front. Suprisingly to both of them, there wasnt alot of people there.

Johnny disapeared for a few minutes before returning with ice cream. He handed Tracy one and kept the other for himself. "You dont have to do that stuff." she said switching the cone to her right hand.

"But I want to Trace." he said smiling. They were very close to the Statue now and Tracy was practically hanging out of the tour boat. "your gonna fall" he warned her. She just shook her head, "No I wont."

He pulled her back in, "You gotta learn to be careful, or you will"

She smiled at this and stared into his eyes, "I already am." She walked away, leaving Johnny confused.

He watched her leave him and head towards a vendor. "What? Hey Trace," he caught up to her and fell into step beside her "Whats that supposed to mean."

"You'll figure it out someday." she assured him.

"Well, why dont you tell me, so I can know today." he urged

"And, once again, she goes for the clueless one" she said to herself and sighed. She grabbed his face and spoke to him with pleading eyes.

_Think Johnny. I love you. What else could it be?_

She left his mind but stayed,in body, for a moment before walking away again. She left Johnny speechless. It had began raining.

"The weather channel called for clear skies." he said to himself. Then he remembered Tracy. She probably didnt have control of the weather, persay, but instead go by her emotions. Like Sue's power. But Tracy loved the rain. "This is too friggin confusing." he said trying to find her. She was at the back of the boat now; the only one left outside.

"Tracy?" he was about 5 feet behind her now. She turned back and looked at him with a smile. He walked to her and brushed the tears off her face. Were they tears of sorrow or happiness?

"Im not sad, Johnny" she said reading his mind. Johnny looked as if he was thinking about something for a moment. He kissed her softly before pulling away.

"At least the clueless one is actually trying to understand what the scholar preaches." this made her laugh.

"do you even understand the words you say?" she asked, wrapping her hands around her neck.

"I think so." he moved her wet blond hair out of her eyes and kissed her again. "We're gonna get sick." he said still smiling.

**Later when they got home:**

Johnny carried her out of the elevator bridal style, with her laughing the whole way.

"Where have you guys been?" Sue walked out of the kitchen, "It's 9:45 and you didnt even leave a note!"

Johnny let Tracy down and grabbed her hand. He led her to the couch and sat her on his lap. Unfortunatly, Sue wasnt finished. "Johnny you better answer me."

"Oh, I thought it was a retorical question." he said smiling at his overly distressed sister.

"Do you even know what that means, Johnny?" She wasnt giving up. "Where were you?"

"We took the tour boat around Out Lady Liberty at 3:00" he said turning on the T.V. Reed walked in, "Hey guys." Tracy waved at him and mouthed "Hi" bak to him.

"The tour only takes an hour, Johnny!" she said angrily.

"We played minigolf after that. Whats the big deal?" he asked

"First of all: its a big deal because you didnt even call. Second: minigolf closes at 6:00"

"Do you know every schedual for everywhere in the city?! We went out for burgers." he said turning the volume up and pulling Tracy farther onto his lap. Sue grabbed the remote from his hand and muted the T.V.

"Until 9:45?" she continued questioning.

"Actually, until 9:30. and yes. the place went to had a buffet."

"A buffet of burgers?" her eyebrows were raised. Reed luaghed at that last comment but stopped abruptly when Sue glared at him.

"They didnt only have burgers, Sue. Your acting like a jealous girlfriend and I'm getting very uncomfortable." he said snatching the remote back and replacing the sound. Sue huffed and went back to the kitchen.

Tracy finally opened her mouth, "Do you think you guys could try to get along" she moved, now sitting beside him.

"Oh they wont get along as long as your dating Johnny." Reed butted in. "And Sue doesnt exactly like the fact that you spent the night in Tracy's room last night either, Johnny."

"Oh my god. What? Is she doing bed checks now?" he asked laughing

"For you and Tracy anyway." he said avoiding their eyes.

"Are you serious?" now it was her turn to get upset. "I'm an adult! I dont need a babysitter!" she said angrily standing up, ready to attack.

"Dont tell me that." Reed said avioding the danger zone. "You guys might want to change into some dry clothes before Sue goes on a rampage about ruining the couch." He had a point and they knew that. They starteddown the hall. They went into their seperate rooms and got changed. Tracy walked out to see Jhnny already on the cough in swaetpants and an oversized t-shit. She looked down at her clothes and laughed. Johnny turned around, "What?" she jumped on his lap "Were twins!"

She looked at the T.V. "We are NOT watching Americas next top model" she said grabbing the remote and changed the channel, "There. All better"

"Southpark. Classic." he smiled. They heard a crash come from the kitchen. Both were up and running in merely seconds. They brst through the kitchen door and...

* * *

**Ha ha! You dont know whats happening and I do! Wait! thats just downright mean. Oh well. I shall try not to disapoint you. If you want something in the story, just ask ok?**

**Adios!**


	6. 20th bday

**Hey!**

**I told you I had an itch to write. 4 chapters in 2 days!**

**STORY:

* * *

**

...they saw Sue trying to feed a big puppy. "Uh Sue?" Johnny was trying not to laugh.

"Your not supposed to be up." she said turning toward them.

"And I dont recall hearing about a dog." he said pretending to think about it.

"Thats because it was supposed to be a suprise for Tracy's birthday tomorrow." she said smiling at Tracy.

Johnny looked at Tracy, "You didnt tell me it was you birthday tomorrow." he said with hurt in his eyes.

"Because I didnt want you to think you had to get me something. I knew that if I told you, you would want to get me something or feel bad about not being able to. But the truth is: All I want is to be around you." she said smiling and putting her hands on his chest.

"Oh please, he wouldnt have gotten you anything anyways." She said rolling her eyes.

Tracy turned back to Sue, "Now whats with the dog?"

"Well..I might as well. Reed told me that you liked dogs and youd always wanted one that was at least part wolf. So...I looked it up and I found someone who had puppies who were half wolves. I thought you would like one." she let the puppy run to Tracy, who was now on her knees.

"She's so cute! Whats her name?" she looked up at Sue.

"I dont know. Why dont you tell me?" Tracy gasped at this. She thought for a moment and decided on Shashona.

Johnny got down next to her, "Why Shashona?" he asked her.

"My grandpa had a dogg that was half wolf and that was her name." johnny smiled as his sister. He had to admit: she did good.

Sue walked out with a tired "goodnight". Tracy and Johnny took Shashona into the living room. Johnny saw how good Tracy was with the puppy and decided then that he would try to get along with his sister.

**The Next Morning:**

Johnny woke up in Tracy's room agian but his time she was there. He began to move his hand up her side, "Trace. Come on, wake up baby."

She shook her head, "No." she covered her head with blankets which caused Shona to shift at their feet.

"Come on Trace. It's your birthday and I'm sure they want to see you." he started messing with her hair.

She buried herself farther into the covers and continued to shake her head. Johnny smiled. "No Johnny." she moaned from under her refuge. he didnt listen to her. He pulled the covers off and grabbed her by the waist. He carried her all the way to the kitchen with her screaming the whole way. When they walked in, all three were already looking up with wide eyes.

"She didnt want to wake up this morning." he smiled and set her down on a chair. She glared at him before hiding her head in her arms.

"It's too early!" she groaned. Reed smiled, Ben rolled his eyes and Sue just scoffed.

"Happy birthday Tracy." Reed said, eyes still on the paper.

"Hows it feel to be 20?" Ben asked

"depressing." she mumbled.

"Oh dont be sore about it. Now your old, like us." johnny said sitting next to her.

"Yes, because your just so aged." Ben said before finishing his coffee. Johnny smirked at him.

"I thought we could go out for breakfast." Sue spoke up.

Alicia walked into the room, "That could be fun." she smiled

Tracy raised her head, "I might as well go get dressed." she got up and walked back to her room. Johnny followed.

"Johnny," Sue called "what areyou doing?"

"Shes going to go back to sleep." He lied.

He opened the door to her room. Tracy grabbed her blanket really quick and covered herself before he could see anything. "Johnny! Whats your problem?"

"Nothing.I just wanted to know why you were so happy last night and so depressed today." he walked up to her.

She smiled and giggled, "I'm not. I'm just not used to being around such open people who arent my family and I thought I'd be celbrating my 20th alone with you. Not everyone else too." she looked down.

"hey, we dont have to go with them. Why dont we get out of here." she shook her head.

_I'm ready now_

_Are you sure, Trace?_

_Yes_

He paused a moment and started toward the door, "One minute"

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "Sue, which restaraunt?"

"I was thinking about that really fancy diner near Central Park."

"Can we meet you guys there? Its gonna be a little while before she's ready and that place is always full."

Reed looked from his paper, "Sure."

Shortly after this they left with Sue grumbling the entire way. He walked back into Tracy's room. She was standing on the other side of the door. She pulled him in and pushed the door closed. he pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away, lifted her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Go easy on me." she said before he pulled her in again. He pulled off her shirt giving her room to ease herself back onto her feet again. She was about to pull his off but he was on top of it. She pushed him onto the bed and was sitting on him when the phone rang.

"Leave it." he pulling her face closer to his.

"It's Sue and Reed" He let her head go. She got off of him and walked to the phone, "Hey Sue...yeah we'll be there in a sec." she hung up the phone. "Get your shirt back on, hot stuff. We gotta go." She grabbed her shirt and walked out the door.

Sue's head jerked as she heard a loud laugh coming from the entrance to the restaruant. She watched as Tracy made her way to the table on Johnny's back. "See." he said boastfully, "I told you I would be able to give you a piggy back ride all the way from the apartment to here."

"What do you want? A reward?" she asked jokingly (word?). Johnny winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What took you guys so long?" Sue asked

"Tracy kept stpping me to look at the stuff in the windows." Johnny said confidently.

"Yeah, I stopped you." She spoke with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Who's the one who wanted the black vintage alligator boots again?" she said, turning the story on him.

_Your gonna pay for that. I would never wear black alligator boots. vintage or not._

_So you get a reward and I get punished_

_sounds about right_

_Well thats not fair!_

_Oh I think its perfectly fair_

He was smiling at Tracy all through breakfast.


	7. grandma's house! hehe

**Hi!**

**Only three reviews! Im going to cry!**

**Kelly: why havent you reviewed again yet?**

**lovestoread: same for you!**

**Special2: thank you for a wonderful compliment!**

**STORY!:

* * *

**

**After breakfast:**

Johnny hailed a cab for Tracy and himself because the others had plans that couldnt be ignored. He whispered something to the driver and helped Tracy in. The cab pulled away and began taking roads unknown to Tracy.

"Where are we going, Johnny" She looked at him questioningly.

"You'll see" he smiled at her. She sat in confusion until they pulled into a driveway. She didnt see much because Johnny covered her eyes.

"Hey! You said I'd see!" She laughed

"Alright, now slide out carefully so you dont trip." he said still covering her eyes.

"I wouldnt trip if youd let me look" Tracy grumbled as she slowly slid out of the cab. He began leading her slowly to an unknown location. They walked slowly for a few minutes when Johnny suddenly stopped.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"No," she said sarcastically, "Because i would never want to see past your hands ever agian." He removed his hands. Tracy gasped. It was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. The grass was excuisitly green and there were flowers everywhere. There was a huge white gazebo and so much more. She look in the direction of the house. It was more like a mansion.

"Johnny, whos house is this?!" she spoke excitedly with her eyes shining.

"It's my grandma's house." he said a little ashamed.

"The one who still sends care packages?" she laughed and he nooded.

"But she's gone till wednesday so I thought we could hang out here for a while." he shoved his hands in his pockets. "come on. I want to show you something." he grabbed her hand and lead her to a large pond. "Sue and I used to swim here. Its a natural pond with ducks and everything.Theres a little dock and a row boat and fish and now its time for me to shut up." the whole time he had been babbling she had been getting closer and closer. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Your just to sweet." she said taking a breath.

**3 weeks later:**

Tracy sat on Johnny's lap on the grass at his grandma's house. Sue, Reed, Ben, and Alicia were also there. The six of them were getting ready to eat a picnic lunch. Tracy was teasing Johnny by going in for a kiss but pulling away just in time.

"Would you knock it off." he was getting a bit impatiant. Johnny grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Reed cleared his throat. Trace pulled away and looked. Tim, the butler,was setting the food down on a blanket.

"Thankyou" Reed said being polite. Tim nodded and walked back to the house.

Johnny was faced with he temptation to kiss Tracy again. How he loved the sweet taste of her lips that always tended to linger on his. He noticed Tracy blushing now. She had heard his thoughts like she always did and was now, as usual, getting embarrased. He gave her a quick hug before she slid of his lap so they could eat. Sue decided to make conversation.

"Are you going to ttransfer to the universiy this fall?" She asked Tracy

Tracy smiled and nodded, "I think I will. It would be kinda dumb if I wasted those years at the other school just to quit now." Shona ran over and begged for a peice of salami and Tracy lovingly obliged. "Which reminds me: I have to go to the admin office and get the transfer forms." She began to get up but stood waiting. Johnny just sat there as Tracy waited.

"Whats holding you Trace?" he asked looking up at her. She kicked him in the thigh and walked off. This time he got up and started to chase her to the driveway. Tracy got there and noticed Johnny had driven here on his motorcycle while her and the others had taken a cab. She pulled out her phone and started dialing the # for a friend of hers who was a cab driver. Johnny snatched her phone away and put it in his pocket.

"No. Your going to learn to drive it." he said confidently.

"I dont even like to ride it. Why would I want to learn how to drive it?" she asked trying to find a way to escape.

"Because if you do than you'll get the reward this time." he said smirking a spectacular sexy smirk (that is so fun to do!)

"And I wouldnt get one anyways?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I may be overly permiscuos sometimes but I can hold out" he said proudly.

"ok, I'll try"

Tracy pulled into the Admin parking lot four hours later with cheeryness in her eyes. "I did it!" she jumped into Johnny arms after she'd gotten off.

Johnny smiled. He loved seeing her so happy. "You did good. Im very proud." Tracy had her arms around his neck. She leaned in, ready to kiss him, but he got there first. She pulled away

"I have to get those forms" she went to get down but he wouldnt let her. With her directions they got the forms and filled them outin no time. And her feet never touched the ground.


	8. a happy day

**Yo!**

**Still no reviews! **

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy and Johnny got back to the aparntment in time for dinner, which both suprised and pleased Sue. Johnny never took his eyes off of Tracy. Once in a while, Tracy's eyes would meet his and a smile would force its way onto her face. Finally Johnny dropped his silverwair on the plate which drew Tracy's attention.

"Trace, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" he didnt look all that confident.

"Why wouldnt I Johnny boy?" She said as her smile widened. He smiled back regaining confidence and starting back on his food.

Johnny and Tracy ended up watching a movie in her room and falling asleep. Tracy woke up by herself filled with disapointment. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ben. She said "hi" and walked over to the fridge. She turned back to Ben, "Do you know where Johnny went?"

"Sorry kid, he just walked out without a word at around 7:30 this morning." he said giving her a look of pity that she didnt like. She grabbed some leftover pizza and had it cold for breakfast. After that, she called Johnny's cell phone. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey baby" he said happily.

"Hey Johnny Boy. Where are you?" she asked

"I thought I'd wake up early and get some errands run." he explained.

"Oh" she said relieved, "Can I meet you somewhere?"

"No" he said to quickly, "Why dont you go do something fun with your friends. They called and said they were in town this morning. The phone numbers are on the note pad."

She disregarded the quick denial of meeting him and became excited about seeing her friends again. She called them and they went shopping and had lunch. They dropped her off abck at the apartment at 6:45. Just enough time to get ready for dinner with Johnny. She put on her most dressy outfit, which was a black collered V-neck shirt and a black gypsy type skirt. She made her way to the street outside the apartments just as Johnny pulled up in his red sports car. He got out and opened her door for her and went back to his own. Before he restarted the car he handed her a small bouqet of lillies.

"I heard they were your favorite." he said with a smile.

"Who told you? I bet it was Trista." she said trying to pinpoint who had tipped him off. And taking a guess at one of her favorite cousins.

"No. But your very close." she smiled back at him. It wasnt Trista. They had been together all day. But Talia, Trista's older sister, hadnt been. She had only been there in the end.

They arrived at the restaruant and he did the gentleman routine. they were about halfway through dinner when Johnny stopped and took her hand. "I know we've only been dating for almost a month, but I feel like I know you better than anyone and I know you know me better than I do." she couldnt help but laugh at this, "I just dont want to have to let this go...ever." He slid off his chair onto one knee.

Tracy's jaw was dropped and she was finding it hard to breath. "Johnny...what is it?" she asked stupidly. she knew what he was going to ask.

"Trace, I love you. And I'll never stop loving you. Please, will you marry me?" he was still on the floor holding a small opened box with a small simple ring inside it. Everyone in the restaruant was staring. The older people smiling and the younger people,obviously jealous. Tracy took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Johnny, get up." she said grabbing his arm. He slowly stood up with a look of dissapointment; thinking she was going to say no. She smiled at him, "Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!" She hugged him. He lifted her up and spun her around. The whole restaruant was cheering now. He set her back down and kissed her deeply before putting the ring on her finger. He pulled away seconds after.

"I thought for sure, you'd say no. I'm so glad you said yes!" he hugged her again. "Lets get out of here" he set her down again. He quickly paid the bill and they went back to the apartment. They walked out of the elevator and the place was pitch black she started to walk to her room to put her shoes away when Johnny grabbed her hand he quickly flipped the light switch and heard a loud and cheerful:

"CONGRADULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tracy dropped everything in her hands as her friends rushed to give her a hug. There was silly string, bubbles, and an asortment of other decorations everywhere. Tracy was laughing so hard. She knew something was brewing all day. It wasnt like Johnny to get up so early, but how could she have been the only one to not know. Especially since she could reed their minds. She decided not to dwell on this. Johnny had outsmarted her; this she couldnt deny.

Johnny couldnt keep his hand off her all night. He was always holding her hand or wrapping his hands around her waist or her shoulders. He could tell she was tired and that she was getting VERY impatiant. She didnt show it though. She handled each guest with ease and a refreshed excitment. Only he knew her well enough to know she was putting on a polite front.

"Alright" he announced, "Its been a long night and Im sure my lovely fiance' is exhausted. So if you could please: exit through the elevators or down the stairs. Your cars are right where you left them". All that was left to do was the quick goodbyes. It was decided that her cousins wuld be staying with them instead of the hotel. They werent exactly awake either so they went right to sleep. Tracy and Johnny walked to her room.

"I think you just might be the sweetest and most embarressing uy alive" she turned to him as he closed her door after walking inside.

"That means I'm doing my job right" he said kissing her on the cheek. She laid down on her bed under the heavy comforter that her she had inherited from her mother. It had been in the family for about 5 years now. He jumped over her onto the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and heard her sigh with happiness. He buried his face in her hair, which smelt like strawberries.

"Are you likin that" she asked suprisingly cheerfully considering how tired she was.

"Im lovin it" he said moving her hair and kissing the back of her neck. She smiled to herself.


	9. The bet

**Good day!**

**We have reviews!:**

**Bee: I know that your practically allergic to Sue and Reed but it would have been disasterous to the story seeing as how I needed some reason for Tracy to hesitate being with Johnny.and someone to give Johnny a hard time when the boy does wrong. (and he will). Im very glad you like it.**

**Speacial2: Do you have an easier to remember name by any chance? anyway, there isnt much I can answer from "aw!" but thank you much for thinking it was so sweet!**

**Nani: Is that right? anyway, I know! no body wants to review lately! those haters. You are a great reader and friend for reviewin! Now, I must ask, is Nani your real name? Please dont take offense to the question. Im so glad you think its cute! I will definately continue the story. Partly because of this comment just so you know. Have a great day!**

**And Guys, and I do mean any men who read this, a little advive:**

**Every girl dreams that one day she will find a guy that does these things for her. even the smallest action can have the BIGGEST impact in someone's life. **

• give her one of your t-shirts to sleep in.

• send her cute texts

• kiss her in front of your friends.

• tell her she looks beautiful.

• look into her eyes when you talk to her.

• let her mess with your hair.

• touch her hair.

• just walk around with her.

• FORGIVE her for her MISTAKES.

• look at her like she's the only girl you see.

• tickle her even when she says stop.

• hold her hand when you're around your friends.

• when she starts swearing at you, tell her you love her.

• let her fall asleep in your arms.

• get her mad, then kiss her.

• tease her and let her tease you back.

• stay up all night with her when she's sick.

• watch her favourite movie with her.

• kiss her forehead.

• give her the world.

• write her letters.

• let her wear your clothes.

• when she's sad, hang out with her.

• let her know she's important.

• let her take all the photos she wants of you.

• kiss her in the pouring rain.

• when you fall in love with her, tell her.

• and when you tell her, love her like you've never loved someone before.

There. now run with it. but i swear if you use it wrongly I'll hurt you so bad!

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy woke up the next morning in nothing but Johnny's oversized white t-shirt. She got out from under the blankets carefully so she wouldnt wake Johnny. She smiled at the peacful look on his face. She slowly walked to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. She walked to the bathroom and set the clothes on the sink. Tracy took off the t-shirt and got into the shower.

Johnny woke up seconds later with a smile on his face. He heard the shower and smiled even bigger, "Ready or not, here I come." He got up and walked confidently to the bathroom. He stepped in quietly and removed his clothes. Johnny stepped in the shower, "Hey bebe"

"What are you doing Johnny" she said covering herself with her arms.

"Its nothing I havent seen before." he said grabbing her arm, "Your to shy"

"Again I ask: What are you doing?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I figured we should save water." He said smartly

"uh huh. because saving water has always been so important to you." she said sarcastically.

"Oh loosen up Kiku." he said grabbing her around the waist.

"You arent bringing that back" she said laughing.

"Oh, come on. Its cute. You said it was cute."

"When I was 15." she knew she liked it.

"Oh but you still love it" he said giving her a kiss.

"Well I'm done so.." she turned off the water and grabbed her towel, "I'll be going" she dried herself off and got dressed. She left him alone in the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and dried off. When he finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out.

"Tracy was right. you are hot!" he turned and saw Talia and Trista in the door to the spair bedroom.

He smirked at them (not sexily), "Get lost". He walked back to his room and got dressed.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Tracy at the fridge. He grabbed her waist, "Whats for breakfast, Kiku?"

"I dont know. Whatcha makin?"she grinned. "Oh wait...you cant cook" she smiled evily.

"Oh" He put his hands over his heart. "That hurt my heart, Kiku"

"Mhm" she jabbed him in the stomach, "It cant hurt if its true."

He reached around her and grabbed the milk and the eggs, "How much do you want to bet?"

"What?" she tilted her haed flirtatously, "That it cant hurt if its true?"

"No" He said smoothly, "That I cant cook."

She peered at him for nearly closed eyes, "10" she said daringly

Talia had hurt it all and was now sitting at the table, "Ha! 20" she laughed.

Tracy looked from Talia and back to Johnny, "30"

Talia wanted to win, "35"

Now Tracy was glaring at her "45"

"50" It was always a compatition with them.

"75" Tracy was really serious.

"SOLD" Johnny had to stop the debt from progressing, "To my fiance who would pay $100,000 just to find out I can cook!" he moved her out of the way, "Now please excuse me as I make the feast." Tracy sat at the table next to Talia, who looked as if she was about to burst out laughing.

Tracy watched as Johnny got out a mixing bowl and expertly made the pancake batter. He took out the packages of bacon an sausage and started cooking them. He began slicing some potatoes into even wedges, which he dropped into a second pan and sprinkled with salt. When the sausage and bacon was done, he emptied the grease from the pan and cracked a few eggs into the pan. By this time the potatoes were done. He cleaned that pan out and started on the pancakes. He flipped the eggs without breaking a single yolk. when he finished the rest of the food, Talia was awwed. Tracy just sat smiling. He sat the plates down on the table in front of each of them and took his place next to Tracy. She reached behind her and grabbed her purse.

"20, 40, 60 70,75" he smiled and took the money only to hand it back to her.

"It's not like your not gonna get it back anyway." he smiled weakly as if it hurt him greaty to give it back.

"And thats why I'm the Fiance who would pay $100,000 just to find out you can cook" she said triumphantly.

"And so it begins" Reed walked in, "At least you can except it Johnny" This made Johnny devlop an annoyed expression.

"Hey Kiku, wanna go somewhere?" He quickly turned Tracy. She seemed to contemplating this so he made his campian more favorable, "Your cousins can come"

"Ok" she said standing up and pulling Talia with her. "Lets go get ready." Trista walked in the kitchen only to be tugged out by Tracy., "We're going out."

"Cool. Where?" she followed obediantly.

"I dont know" Tracysaid without fear. She knew he would think of somewhere fun. They got their stuff together and followed Johnny to the garage, "The upside to having guests: is no motorcycle" she laughed to Talia and Trista.

"You took her on a motorcycle ride?" Talia asked. Her eyes wide with suprise.

"Yeah. She learned how to drive it too." he grabbed her around the waist and helped her into the red sports car (someone name he car. as in what type).Talia and Trista got into the back. Tracy could tell Johnny was a bit uncomfortable

_Just be patiant with them. Their my family, I love them. And you will come to tolerate them._

_Are you so sure about that._

He looked at her doubtfully.

_I have faith in you baby_

She scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. He tightened his grip on hers. Tracy put her head on his shoulder and sighed. Talia and Trista didnt notice this. They were to busy pointing out tourist sights they had never thought they would see. Finally they came to a stop at the docks.

Tracy got out, "Im not driving the boat." she said rather bluntly.

"Who said we were going on boat. Ok we're going on a boat. But why wont you drive it."

Oh you know she will. You will give a face of pout and she'll drive the boat." Talia said smartly, "Just like when her dad used to take her out." she continued absentmindedly.

"I'm not going on the boat" Tracy said bluntly and began walking toward the picknick area.

"Nice going" Trista said sitting back down in the car.

Johnny caught up to Tracy who sat down on a bench, "Whats up, Kiku?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" she said blocking him. This he didnt like.

"Maybe, but that would never stop you from doing something fun." he said trying to get her to let her gaurd down.

Her face was still rigid and strong, "I just dont want to go out ok."

Johnny was getting frustrated now but he kept calm and cool as always, "You dont have to pretend to be so strong. Its just me."

She breathed in shakily and felt her eyes and face soften against her will, "I never even got to say goodbye" He pulled her into his shoulder.

They stayed there for a little longer before he remembered her cousins. "Do you want to go home?" she shook her head.

"No. Lets go out. It'll be fun" she said with a reassured smile.


	10. What an idiot

**Hello!**

**No reviews yet. Ok seriously, If you want something in the story tell me. I'll do my best to put it in.**

**Story time:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy allowed Johnny to help her into the boat despite the fact she didnt need it. She sat in the front with him while her cousins sat on the bow. Johnny glanced at Tracy with an excited smile. Even with Tracy's cousins there, he just wanted to be with her. She realized he was looking at her and smiled back at him. The boat was going faster now and the wind was blowing Tracy's hair wildly.

_She's gorgeuos_

Johnny thought. He had expected Tracy to turn to him in embarrasment , but she continued looking forward. He slowed the boat to a stop at another dock. Tracy turned to him in surprise.

"What are we doing?" she asked warmly.

"Two words." he said wih a smile. "Jet skii"

She gasped with excitement. She jumped out of the boat and ran down the docks to the jet skiis he had pointed at. He was right behind her when she got there.

"I get the red one!" She yelled racing to it.

He haeded for the blue one and watched as she strapped on the wrist band. She reminded him of a seven year old about to go on the bumper cars. He was ready only a few seconds after she was. They started their engines.

"I'll race yah." Tracy said with a smile on her face.

"Alright Kiku, but dont be disapointed when you lose." He said confidently.

Tracy wasted no time. She hit the gas the moment he made this comment. Johnny was shoked for a moment but quickly got back into reality and came after her. He caught up to her after a few minues.

"You really think you can beat me?" he shouted over the noise. She nodded her head and spead forward. They ended up racing back to the docks and Tracy won. They took the boat back to the car around 7 pm. They went to a club, which was packed.

"Johnny" Tracy shouted above the music as she watched her cousin's disapear into the crowed, "Are you sure about this? Its kinda packed!"

"You'll have fun." He grabbed her aroung the waist. "I promise." She nodded her head and followed him to the bar. She got a soda but Johnny got beer. This made her feel uncomfortable.

It didnt take more than a few drinks to turn into a different person. He began flirting with all the girls, forgetting he was engaged. Tracy just ignored this. She knew the person Johnny had been for so long. She also knew that if he did change it definatley would take awhile. Finally 11 pm rolled around and he had definately had enough to drink. Tracy grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the bar. He turned to her and smirked his sexy smirk.

"Hey baby, whats up?" he was definately slurring his words.

"Johnny, I think its time for us to go home." she said firmly.

"straight to the point. I like that." She responded to his comment by pulling him out the door and to the car. he began heading towards the driver seat but she pushed him to the other side and took his normal spot.

"You dont get to drive" She said, hating to admit that anger was growing inside her. She put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. He started trying to turn the wheel to show her a quicker way that really wasnt quicker. She continued slapping his hand away. He made one final attempt at turning the wheel and Tracy slammed on the brakes.

"Johnny, I swear to god. If you dont knock it off, Im'm going to knock YOU out!" She yelled above the horns honking behind her.

"Hey lady, Get your ass out of the road!" Some cab driver, probably from Brooklyn, stepped out of his car. Johnny turned in his seat and objected to this rude comment.

"Hey! Shut your trap asshole!"

Tracy turned back to Johnny, "Be quiet Johnny. You'll only make it worse." she spoke with anger in her voice.

"Bitch, get out of the way!" The cab driver shouted some more.

Tracy got out of the car and walked half way to the guys cab, "Yah know what?" She had her hands on her hips, "Fuck you."

"Excuse me? I'll pretend I didnt just hear what you said and you get back in your fucking car." he was bieng awfully brave. She knew he had to know who she was. Tracy had been in millions of tabloids and interviews by Johnny's side.

"Look jackass, if you think you can take me, come on. But if you dont want to be in the hospital for serious frost bite, you had better back off." She warned agressively.

"Oh I could take you Princess Peach. The only matter of concern is that I was raised better than that." he said

"You wouldnt lay a hand on a women but youd cuss her out till the cows come home?" She asked with her eyes raised.

It seemed that he had changed his mind about hurting women at that very moment because he now stomped angrily at her with a fist ready. he pulled his arm back, ready to sock her in the eye but she caught hold of this hand JUST before it connected with her eye. She glared at the taxi man. He saw her pupils become smaller and felt a seering cold pain in his arm. He struggled against her grasp with fear in his eyes.

"Have you learned not to threaten women sir." she said in a falsely sweet voice. He nodded his head with an expression of pure pain on his face. "Good" she let go of his arm and looked over his shoulder to see his passenger had been watching. "You should probably call an ambulance. He may have a bit of freezer burn." She walked to the car where Johnny was still being obnoxious.

Tracy put the keys in the ignition and started the car. She started driving agian and Johnny began bugging her in other ways. He started trying to kiss her despite the fact that she kept pushing him back. Again her anger was rising but this time she kept it under controll. Tracy pulled into the Baxtor Building's garage and shut off the car. She helped Johnny to the elevator and went to the apartment. When the elevator reached its destination, Johnny began to feel a bit noxious. She rushed him to the bathroom just in time to watch him spill his guts out in the tiolet. He looked as if his head was going to fall into the tiolet in a matter of seconds so she held it up for him for about 20 minutes until he was finally empty. She put him in bed. To be more specific: her bed. He objected to going anywhere else so she grabbed a pillow and blanket from her closet and slept on the couch.

The next morning, Johnny woke up with a splitting headache. It took him a moment to remember the events of the night before and hit himself in the head, causing him o feel more pain. "Johnny you dumbass!" he scolded himself. He knew she was upset at him. For some reason he could feel her anger radiating off her froma distance. He prepared himself for the worst before getting out of bed and walking out of the room. He entered to see Tracy sleeping on the couch. The force feild of anger warned her of his presence and she woke with a start.

"Kiku" he started.

"Dont even start that." she said said, getting up and walking into the kitchen Where everyone else was eating breakfast quietly. They looked up from their plates and stared. "What!?!?" Tracy asked in annoyance. They just shook their heads and went back to their food.

Johnny walked in moments later, "I'm sorry. I didnt mean-"

"Of course you didnt mean to! You never mean to! But smehow it always happens and I always know when its gonna happen. But for some reason that I cant seem to comprehend, I always give in and let it happen!" She turned away and started ruffling through the fridge to find food.

"Look, Im not even exactly clear on everything that happened," He was getting defensive, "But I apologized! Why cant you just forgive me."

"Because all the shit I had to put up with last night was caused by you getting drunk!" she turned back, slamming the fridge closed.

"I get it, Ok. I'm a selfish, lazy, drunk, crappy fiance!" He yelled back.

She looked as if she was about to cry now, "No you'r not. Anyone could make the mistakes you did."

"Yes I am! I'm a jerk. I dont see how you put up with me for so long." He had already convinced himself of what a horrible person he was.

"Johnny, your not a bad person. Say it." she urged.

"Im not gonna say it. Its a lie." he said shaking his head.

"Johnny, say it" she said seriously.

"I...I'm not not a bad person." he said staring into her eyes. It pained him to know how much he'd upset her.

"Dont worry about it" she told him, "Its over."

"I do remember you takin on the Brooklyn cab driver." he said with a smile. "It was sexy"

* * *

**Well, Im done with that chapter. Now I need to update Buffy. Please review. It would really brighten my day!**

**Adios!**


	11. Who could be more stupid!

**Hello! **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:**

**If you havent noticed...I'm excited.**

**Special2: I ask everyone this, do you have a name? I like getting to know my reviewers and vice-versa. If you didnt read my other story where I introduced myself: My name is Sadie Lynn Williams. Call me Sadie. Anyway, My day really was brighter. I didnt even think it could get any better! I read over it agian and I did kinda change her mood about it a little quick. But she's kinda patient...cause im kinda patient. And I'm kinda of a push over when people start hatin on themselves. I also kinda notice ow many times I used the words "Happened" and couldnt stop laughing at myself.**

**Suru: This was a spoken review from this afternoon. Like I said, I made them a couple so early on because I have a well thought out plan. And as for you suggestion of me should have leaving it as a crush then making them have, and I quote, "Mad passionate sex"...I think not. I may do it in another fantastic four story when this is done. I'll THINK about it, no assurances though.**

**STORY TIME:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy hummed with pleasure as he moved his hands onto the small of her back. She closed her eyes, inviting him to kiss her. Johnny hesitated, thinking that it may be just another trap. She never cooled down that fast.

_Look, Im just not in the mood to fight right now. I forgive you._

The thought floated across his mind. He noticed Tracy's lips were slowly forming a patient smile and her eyes were open and hopefull that he would just forget it. He honored her request and leaned into a soft kiss. She pulled away for a breath and laughed a little bit. He smiled and pulled her back.

"Get a room!" They heard Talia and Trista say together. With that, Johnny began pulling her towards his room.

_Why your room?_

She pushed into his mind.

_Yours doesnt have the sign._

He thought with a very sexy smirk.

The next few weeks held nearly the same expieriences. The only difference was that Tracy wasnt there when he got drunk anymore. Johnny went out with his friends now and came home late at night, shit faced drunk. He would immediately begin apologizing and she would lock herself in her room until she heard him in the bathroom pucking his brains out. Tracy would go help him until he would piss her off and she'd go back in her room. They always made up in the morning though, which suprised everyone.

Tracy walked quickly down Main Street towards Angela's Bar and Grill. It was a little early for Johnny to be hanging out there but she really had to talk to him. She was rushing down the crowded sidewalk with a white envelope in her hands and a worried,but happy, look in her eyes. When she finally reached her destination, she stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. Tracy opened the door and took a few steps in. She glanced around, looking for Johnny. She walked up to the woman at the bar and got her attention.

"Miss, Have you seen my fiance? You probably know him-"

"Johnnys over in the lounge." she said with a smile. As if sensing Tracy's confusion she elaborated, "He's showed us pictures of you."

The woman didnt see what was coming though. Tracy stepped into the lounge and the color from her face drained. She had walked in just in time to see some girl makin out with her fiance. He pulled away from the girl, who looked a little older than she, and felt her presence there. Johnny turned his already shocked face to Tracy and his eyes grew wider than they had been milli-seconds before. He stood quickly, knowing exactly what she was thinking of this.

"Let me explain Kik-" He began saying cautiously.

Tracy had a hurt beyond any other in her eyes. To his suprise, there was no anger or contempt, just pain.

"How could you do this to me?" she said quietly, with a single tear falling down her cheek. She knew he wasnt drunk, he looked redretfull about what he had done. But that wasnt enough. Tracy dropped the envelope without realizing it and walked out the door. Johnny walked slowly and picked up what she had dropped. He contemplated looking inside and decided against it. He didnt know why, but it just felt wrong. He walked back to the apartment, trying to think of what to say.

When he finally did get to the floor, Reed stopped him. "Nows isnt a good time for you to be here." He said angrily, obviously he had found out what had happened. Johnny explained what had really occured when Sue and Ben showed up with Reed at the door. The girl had been bothering hm there and had decided to just kiss him. He knew it was a pathetic excuse, but it was the truth. They heard it and reluctantly believed him. After they had allowed him entrance he walked to her room, envelope in hand. He realized abruptly that she was packing and began to panick.

"Tracy, please dont go." he begged before she knew he was there. Tracy turned to face him with a cold look. It had finally set in and she wasnt happy.

"Get away from me." She said, throwing her extra shoes in a duffle bag.

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked

"Why should I have to tell you." She paused to wipe a tear away from her eye. She removed the ring from her finger, "I'm done."

"Please." He urged

"NO! I'm through! Reed was right: It was to much of a gamble and I didnt have anything to bet. They all warned me, but I never listen. None of my other relationships worked out. Why should this one be any different?!?!" She pushedhim out her door and threw the ring at his feet before slamming it and colapsing on the bare bed. She'd need someone to pick her up from the airport. She remembered that her freind Danny still lived near her old house, which had just been repaired, in L.A. He was the son of one of her Dad's old clients in a band called N.B. Ridaz. They had grown up together and even dated a little bit through the end of middle school and the beginning of high school. She sat up and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed the familiar number. It only rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny." She said, no longer crying.

"Hey! I heard about the wedding! I better be invited." Danny teased.

"About that. Its been called off."

"What did he do?" he said defensively

"I'll explain later. I'm catching a flight back to L.A. around 6 tonight. I should get in about 12:30-"

"I'll be there.'' he didnt even have to let her finish.

"Thanks. Your a great friend. I better finish packing." She said, eager to leave.

"I'll see you soon. Hang in there, Trace"

They said their goodbyes and Tracy set her phone back on the bedside table. She continued packing until she had all her belongings back in the luggage they had been in, only 4 months ealier. Tracy opened her door to start moving her bags out. Johnny was sitting right there across from her room. He quickly stood and tried to explain as she walked toward the elevator.

"I know you still love me. Why cant you just let me explain?" He stepped in front of her but she didnt answer so he continued, "What is everyone gonna think. Cant you see what breaking up will do tous?"

Now she was angry, "Us. Us. Us. Thats biggest load of bullshit I've heard since I dated Chris! You dont care about us or me. All YOU care about is YOU!" she took a moment to let that set in, "Your saying all this publicity is gonna hurt ME! I'M gonna be insulted all over the magazines and newspapers! But the truths is: All thats gonna be on you! Do you know why? Because YOU cheated on ME. Not the other way around." He tried to say something but she wasnt done. "You dont define me Johnny. Yeah, we're in tabloids together, but that doesnt make me non-exsistant without you!" By this time all her bags were in the elevator and she was taking it downstairs. Johnny jumped on right behind her, still trying to convince her to stay.

They came to a stop and Tracy, ignoring Johnny, moved her bags into the lobby. "My cabs here." she said, putting everything on a cart and rolling it outside. he followed her, running out of options rapidly. The cab driver, coincidentily the one she gave freezer burn, loaded up her stuff and politely opened her door.

"Thanks" she muttered and closed it behind her, denying Johnny axcess. The window, unforunately, was down and kinda looked broken. He leaned over to be at her eye level. "Just one more chance? Please."

She stared forward without waver, "we're through." The driver pulled forward and Johnny followed, hands on the sides of the windows.

"Tracy, come on." The car was becoming to fast for him and he was left behind, "Tracy!" The cab disapeared in the sea of cars, "Shit!" he cursed to himself.

Tracy sat patiently as her plane landed in L.A. She hadnt been able to sleep at all during the trip and was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Finally the captian turned off the seatbelt sign and told them it was now ok to retrieve their things and exit the plane. She grabbed her two carry on's and slowly got off the plane. She went on the shuttle to the other end of the airport and saw Danny standing with the rest of her bags near the Baggage Claim. She made her way over to him, dropped her bags and gave him a hug. Tracy broke down crying.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's all gonna be ok." He spoke comfortingly, returning the embrace. "Lets get you back to my house." he said urging her to calm down.

"Your house?" she pulled away.

"You need to change the locks on yours before you stay there. Who knows how many copies of your key are in circulation." he started loading her stuff into a cart and guiding her to his car.

"Thanks for being here so late. I know your tired." She said as she opened the car door and sat inside because he wouldnt let her help load. He finished and got in the drivers seat.

"Not a problem. Dad was happy to hear that you were coming back, for the most part anyways. Now I think its time you let me in on whats going on. Why did you break it off?" he turned to face her as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"How are you so sure it was me?" she said, quite offended.

"Dont get but-hurt. We all know you well enough to know you dont have the greatest taste in men." he said smiling. She smiled back and then frowned.

"I caught him kissing another girl." she said looking down.

"Aww Trace, I'm so sorry." he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I really thought he was different. At least from the way he was when I first met him." She said leaning her head against the window.

"Hey" he said, waning to get her mind off it now, "Are you gonna take over the label now?"

"Yeah, I think I will. I'm just glad I hav people who'll help me with it. I couldnt run it alone." he assured her that she could but he would be there anyway. They pulled into his house. His parents stood welcomingly in the driveway.

"Do you still live with them?" she teased. They opened her door and allowed her space befor eshe hugged them. "Isnt it a little late to be up _Tio?"_ He laughed at her comment. She called most of her parents clients that she grew up around Aunts and Uncle, but Danny's parents, being hispanic, preffered _Tio_ and_ Tia._

"Oh Trace, Its so good to have you back home." Danny's mom smiled at her, "Your room is still there for you. Danny, why dont you bring her stuff up there?" Danny did as he was asked as Tracy was smothered with attention. specially after she had told his parents why she had decided to come home.

* * *

**YES!**

**I am finished with zeh chapter! Dont you dare get mad at me for what I did. It was esential to my plot! I will be bringing action back as well. I would appretiate reviews! Even if you dont like it, review and tell me why so I can improve.**

**Toodle-oo!**


	12. her babies daddy!

**Hey!**

**Two reviews! Litlle steps people. Little steps. First its every once in a while, then it grows...I hope.**

**Terrica: I like your name! I'm gonna say it on here as well: Very fine detective work on your part. I realize it was pretty obvious but I like to think that the people who dont reveiw may be just a little to slow to understand whats going on. And if the dont like what I just said, Prove me wrong. I dare you!**

**Bee:**

**Story:

* * *

**

Tracy walked sowly up the stairs to the third floor of the big house. She reached the top and noticed the light in her room was on. At first she was confused but then she remembered that Danny had been lugging her bags up the stairs. She walked into her doorway and stopped. Danny had just set down the biggest bag when he turned to see her standing there. At first he smiled but that soon faded into a concerned frown, "Im sorry you couldnt be here under better circumstances." he said sympathetically.

"It all feels so much like highschool, yah know." she said hopelessly, "Dramatic break-ups, you still living with you parents, and me being comforted by my best friend who also happens to be my ex. I thought it all ended after graduation."

He knew that it would never end for her. She was too quirky, energetic, hyper, and childish to every be away from the experiences that teens or even children have. She also understood this and, at times, excepted it. "You know, after I found out you did get powers, I realized youd be even more like yourself. It gave you more ways to play games. I knew youd never be capable of growing up, but I also knew you had to shoulder more responsibility than ever before. You have grown up in many ways. It took you yaers to get away from Chris because you were scared. After the trip, you didnt have to be. It didnt take you anywhere near as long to break up with Johnny as it did with Chris" He puased a moment. She was staring off into space but she knew what he was saying, "I think, somehow, meeting Johnny gave you that strength. A strength I could never have been able to offer." He stood up now and started walking toward her door. "Maybe you should get some sleep." he left her room, closing the door behind him.

Tracy, who had been sitting down, stood and walked to her bag and grabbed a baggy t-shirt and some sweatpants. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower before walking back out in her pj's. She laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Dannydecided to check on Tracy around 5:30 a.m. He had to get up anyways and she really should be getting sleep. He quietly opened the door and saw Tracy trembling in her sleep. He heard a slight whimper escape her lips before entering fully. By this time, she was in full on terrifying dream mode. He walked over to her bed and tried to nudge her awake but it didnt help at all. He put his hand on her face and treid to wake her up softly.

"Come on Trace. You gotta wake up." Her eyes burst open and she gasped. Now he noticed her black eye. She hadnt had it before he left her hours before. "Trae, where did you get that." She looked confused before standing and running to her bathroom mirror.

She came back, panicking. "I think he's here." Danny knew exactly who she was talking about: Chris. Instinct told her that she needed to protect him. "Get out. I dont care where you go, just get away from me. I couldnt bare being the cause of you guys dying too."

"We're not leaving you here to fend for yourself!" he protested.

"Dont question me! Your in danger and I dont know how to be in a million places at once to protect all of you." he decided it would be best to do as told. He quickly went to find his parents and get out. She searched around the house in scilence. Out of no where she was slammed and held against a wall by her thraot. Her eyes were closed from the pain but quickly opened to see her attacker. She stared into the eyes of the one and only: Doom.

Tracy tried her best to catch her breath, "They took you down" She said aghast.

"They thought they took me down." He clicked his togue. "My only real thret was you." Chris came up from behind him and smiled menacingly.

"Hey Trae, I told you I'd be back." he said, trying to be sexy or something.

"How do you know him?" She treid to look at Chris.

"I gave him his powers." he said, staring her down. "You said you had trouble with your end but I didnt think it was actually the girl who had you stuck."

"What are you talking about?" She asked worriedly.

"Your exboy freind here promised me something for a small favor. Powers. I almost made him trade your life but...then I figured: if we turned you bad, it would be very benefiial to us." He said with a few odd facial expresions.

"And you really thought I would help IF I turned bad. I couldnt even stick with the Fantastic Four. Who says I would stick with you" she was getting to be her snappy self now, struggling against his possibly fatal hold. It was time to fight back. She pushed inside his mind, breaking through what felt like iron. She winced at the pain but continued and suceeded anyways. A sea of ideas, plans, and thoughts rushed at her. She was overwhelmed at first but quikly began to sort through before he realized what she was doing. She couldnt find his initial plan but she know knew he wanted to destroy the others. She may have a grudge against them, one especially, but that didnt mean she wanted her godfather and everyone else gone for good.

She was about to exit his mind and fight back when Doom was jerked away and she came back to reality. Unfortunately, she had been thrown to the ground as well. She heard a deep scratchy voice in front of her.

"Hey kid. I thought you could take care of yourself." she looked up to see Ben with a helping hand reached out. She took it and smiled at him as he helped her to stand.

"I was handling it in my own way." she teasingly.

"Ok, if getting choked against a wall is handeling it...Ok." Ben said doubtfully.

"This isnt as over as you think." Chris said standing.

"Be pateint Chris. The young mother will soon be turned." He walked out the door and Chris dissapeared very quickly.

"Young mother? what is he talkin about Trace?" Ben said insistantly.

She looked at her feet. Not exactly ashamed but a bit embarrassed. "I..I...I'm preganant." she finally let it escape her lips and felt relieved at the fact she had someone to confide in now.

"Oh" he said suprised at first, "let me guess: Johnny."

'Who else?" She replied with a weak smile.

"Oh, see now you gotta come back." he started walking toward her.

"How can I go back after what he did to me? He didnt just betray me, you know?" she was getting ice for her neck now.

"At least tell him." Ben said with concern in his voice.

She suddenly remembered the envelope. "He doent already know? He has the results in the big white envelope."

"He didnt open it. He figured you wanted to tell him something important and said he wouldnt let anyone see inside until you were there." Ben explained.

Ben left to a for the Hotel room that he was staying at. Tracy had offered to let him stay but he rufused and said it was already paid for and he'd be going back home the next morning.

Tracy called Danny and his parents back to the house and convinced them it was safe again.

* * *

The next morning Danny suggested that Tracy should cut an album to take her mind of things. She reluctantly agreed on the terms that it had to feature him. She had only featured on her fathers clients's albums. alot of people had heard because her mom had been sure to play the songs on her radio show.

She stood with Danny in the studio at her house at 11:00 in the morning. Danny's dad was working the controls and alot of the clients were watching in wonder as the new runner of the label that signed them, the girl they had watched grown up, started her own musical career.The music started and Tracy took a deep breath before moving the mic in frony of her and holding the headphones up to her left ear. Danny was starting with a bit of dialog with his friend doing the weird voiced dialog. (The stuff in paratheses)

_**Danny:** __You know that I've been wishing for you some day  
I know your coming back, (I know your coming back girl) baby  
(Someday) tell me why you went away (why you went away)  
And left me lonely (left me lonely)_

_  
**Tracy:**I'm wishing on a star, (I'm wishing on a star)  
To follow where you are, (to follow where you are)  
I'm wishing on a dream (I'm wishing on a dream)  
To follow all my dreams (to follow all these dreams)_

**Danny:** If I could take every second, every moment that we spent,  
Erase it from my life and start over again,  
I wouldn't do it I couldn't even try,  
Cuz even if the pain and the tears never dry,  
At least I know I had my days with you,  
Remembering when it was just me and you,  
I closed my eyes and wished it was a dream,  
That I could wake up and you would be next to me,  
**Tracy:** Did you love me did you lie to me,  
Why'd you make a promise that you knew you couldn't keep?  
You got me twisted and I'm losing my grip,  
**Danny:** If I never met you girl love wouldn't mean shhhh,  
So I aint never giving up on you,  
I built my whole world and it was all around you,  
I made a promise and I'm keeping it true,  
So I'll never love again if I can't have you

_  
**Tracy:** I'm wishing on a star, (I'm wishing on a star)  
To follow where you are, (to follow where you are)  
I'm wishing on a dream (I'm wishing on a dream)  
To follow all my dreams (to follow all these dreams)_

**Danny:** If I had a wish baby it would be this,  
Take you back to the days were we first kissed,  
You had never been touched we loved each other so much,  
Holding you tight until the moon at night,  
I was yours you were mine every thing was all right,  
A wish upon a star most precious of all,  
Can't image being without you with all we've been through,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you,  
Now I sit here alone never knew I could cry,  
All I have is painfully memories and wondering why,  
Why you left me cold rip my heart from my soul,  
Every day I pray I'll see your smile once more,  
Come back love I need you cant take it no more,  
Dying inside life means nothing no more,  
Don't wanna say goodbye but I gotta let you know,  
If you ever change your mind my love is all yours.

_**Tracy:** I'm wishing on a star  
You know I'm wishing on a star  
Trying to follow where you are,  
(Trying to follow where you are tonight)  
Ohh you are you are  
(Where are you baby),  
You know I'm wishing on a star  
(I'm wishing, on a star)  
Trying to follow where you are, you are  
Oh you are you are you are you are_

**Tracy:** Now when I had you I loved you,  
And when you had me all you ever did was hurt me,  
Even when I wanted to let got I couldn't my soul wouldn't let me,  
Even on the bad days I smiled on the good days we shared together  
And it's hard to enjoy the success without you here but I maintained,  
Magic told me this was gonna be my best verse,  
I told him I just wrote it down cuz my soul hurt,  
**Danny:** I'm tired of living a lie I miss how she hugged and kissed me, loved and held me  
Never thought my head could turn to hell so quickly,  
**Tracy:** You gave me this broken heart you're the only one that could fix it,  
**Danny:** Forget the past we got a lifetime to make up for that  
And even thought we met other people we got to admit  
It's never equal the sunshine and the pleasure that we made together

_  
**Tracy:** I'm wishing on a star  
You know I'm wishing on a star  
Trying to follow where you are,  
(Trying to follow where you are tonight)  
Ohh you are you are  
(Where are you baby),  
You know I'm wishing on a star  
(I'm wishing, on a star)  
Trying to follow where you are, you are  
Oh you are you are you are you are_

The music stopped and Tracy breathed a sigh of relief. It was actually happening. The impossible was coming true right before her eyes. She heard applauding from the glass and looked over with a smile. Danny's dad pushed a button and spoke to her, "That was great! Danny, why dont you get out of there so she can do the other song she talked about." it was an order not a question. Danny left the room and now she felt a bunch of eyes on her. She was very self concuos and Danny sensed that. He mouthed 'dont worry' through the glass. Agian music, that she had written, began to lay.

_Take your head around the world  
See what you get  
From your mind  
Write your soul down word for word  
See who's your friend  
Who is kind  
It's almost like a disease  
I know soon you will be_

Over the lies, you'll be strong  
You'll be rich in love and you will carry on  
But no - Oh no  
No you won't be mine

Take your straight line for a curve  
Make it stretch, the same old line  
Try to find if it was worth what you spent  
Why you're guilty for the way  
You're feeling now  
It's almost like being free  
And I know soon you will be

Over the lies, you'll be strong  
You'll be rich in love and you will carry on  
But no - Oh no  
No you won't be mine  
  
_Take yourself out to the curb  
Sit and wait  
A fool for life  
It's almost like a disease  
I know soon you will be  
_

_Over the lies, you'll be strong  
You'll be rich in love and you will carry on  
But no - Oh no  
No you won't be mine_

* * *

Two weeks later, Tracy had gotten publicity beyond belief. When people found out about the album, pictures of her at exiting the Dr's office with the envelope surfaced and every magazine had written a story on her possible pregnancy. She had done countless interviews, revealing NO detials.

Johnny was walking downtown when he saw Tracy's picture on STAR magazine. He walked to the newspaper stand, grabbed one and quickly paid for it before openeing to the story one her.

_Tracy Marcello, initially famous for becoming part of the largly know group of superheros: the Fanastic Four and also breaking off her envied engagement to Johnny Storm, has now begun running her deceased fathers record lable in Las Angelas, California. Along with this load she has taken on, she has recently created her own Album. You may have heard a song or two that have recently started playing on radio stations across America. One is called Wishin' and features a childhood friend who also happens to be an ex boyfriend, Danny, the son of one of the lables clients. But the other, You Wont Be Mine, is the real rave. It has been nominated for the upcoming Grammy Awards and is favored to win the famous award. Information has also surfaced about her relationship status with Johnny. She was seen exiting a docter's office with a white envelope in hand. It has been said that the papers in said envelope were papers confirming her pregnancy by Johnny. She has never denied nor confirmed the information but when asked his opinion, Ben Grimm stated that she would say when she felt the time was oppropriate._

When Johnny finished reading the article he simply stood there wide eyed with an open mouth. He abruptly grabbed his cell phone and quickly dailed her number._  
_


	13. For sure For sure

**Hello!**

**Reviews!**

**Terrica: Oh I will try to make it interesting. Im not exactly sure how Im gonna do it though. I never am. Im glad you liked it!**

**Bee: I forgot to answer review for chapter 7 on the last one. Sorry! He will have some assy moments, i assure you. Im glad you like the story so much. and you didnt die a little from reading the story because its not the same fantastic 4.**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Johnny waited impatiently as the phone rang over and over. He was about to give up and call her house rather than her cell phone when she picked up.

"Hello?" she said frantically.

He wasnt sure what to say or ask but he had to say something. "Tracy, Is it true?"

"What? Who is this?" There was worry in her voice.

"Kiku, are the articles in the magazines true?" he asked firmly.

"Johnny, I dont need this right now." she was about to hang up on him and he knew it.

"I need to know" he pushed past the onlookers who had put 2 and 2 together and knew who he was talking to.

"You've had the answer in you hands the whole time. But it doesnt matter anyway because as I said before: Were through"

"Kiku, if you are pregnant, thats my kid too. Your not keeping me away from that. I love you too much to let you go through this alone."

"If you love me so much, why did you do what you did?" she was crying, but not heavily. "I dont need you Johnny. I thought I made that clear."

"Kiku-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I wanna be there for both of you. You never even let me explain!"

"What is there to explain!? Even if you could justify that kiss, you spent weeks just getting drunk with your friends and coming home at all hours of the night! How do you vindicate that? huh? It was one thing when it was just me, but when I found out I could be pregnant. I couldnt put a child through that. Goodbye, Johnny" she hung up the phone.

Johnny was aww struck. She still hadnt answered his question. He remembered her talking about the envelope and broke out running towards the apartment. He pushed into the lobby and hit the up butten on the elvator. Johnny was getting imapteind and decided to go up by the stairs. He dashed around the corner and acsended the stairs.

Reed, Ben, and Sue looked up in suprise when Johnny burst through door to the stairs. He stopped only two feet short of the coffee table and paused to take a deep breath.

"Where is it?" He said urgently. All they offered were looks of deep confusion, "The envelope!" He clearified.

Ben tried his best to descretely knock it off the table and under the ccouch but Johnny caught him. "Nice try, Pebbles. I talked to Tracy." He walked over and grabbed it off the floor. Johnny walked into the kitchen and sat. He wasnt sure he was ready to know yet. She hadnt told him wether or not it was true. In fact, she said "if" and "could" alot in there short conversation. At last he decided he needed to know. He tore open the top, reached inside, and puled out the papers.

"Positive." he whispered to himself. He didnt know what to think or how to feel. He was completely and utterly confused about what his emotions should be. Before he could stop it, a smile crept across his face and one thouught spread across his mind. "Im gonna be a dad!" he said more loudly. Reed and Sue, still clueless to the fact Tracy was carrying Johnny's child, jogged to the kitchen.

"What?!" they said in unison.

He searched the papers for ant other info he could get about it. He found the sex of the baby and smiled even wider. Agian Sue questioned his statement.

Johnny stood up and walked to the computer. He quickly ordered a plane ticket for early afternoon to L.A.

"Johnny, whats going on? Where do you think your going?" Sue said impatiently, grabbing his face.

He grabbed her face in return, "Im gonna have a daughter! I've gotta go to L.A." he said excitedly, before running to his room to pack some stuff.

Sue stood there dumbfounded. She turned to Reed "Did you know about this?"

Ben answered for his friend, "No. I was the only one who knew."

Sue started for him, about ready to go on a serious rant. But, unlucky for Ben, Johnny heard what he had said.

"You." he started down the hall towards Ben, "You knew and you didnt tell me?" he said angrily.

"She didnt want me-"

"I dont care. You realize that I found out from a magazine article?!"

"Hey! I only found out cause Doom said it!"

now it really was Sue's turn to yell, "Dooms back and you didnt tell us!?!? How long have we been i danger, Ben?"

"Susie, calm down. I see no danger for you or Reed."

"Then whos he sftar?"

Ben was silent. This told Johnny exactly who Doom was after. "Shit! You do realize that Doom doesnt give a fuck if Tracy is Pregnant or not? He'll kill her either way!"

Ben stood, getting deffensive. "Im not stupid retard. I know more about whats going on than you do. Chris isnt gonna let Doom kill her. Their just trying to turn her evil."

"Chris?" Reed said aghast, "Chris beat her."

"Its not like I didnt make sure there was someone with her at all times." Ben said, as if it all was ok now.

Johnny noticed he was begining to smoke and he didnt need this at the time. He stormed back to his room and grabbed his bags.

* * *

Eight hours later Johnny was pulling away from the same airport Tracy had been at a month earlier. He remembered exactly where she had lived. It had been five years and 4 months and 12 days since he had first met her. How could he remember that? He never remembered stuuf like that, but he remembered the day so vividly. 

**_Flashback:_**

_He sat with the other three in a cab headed towards Reed's friend's house. They pulled up to the already packed house. Apparently it was his Goddauahters 15th birthday and this intigued Johnny. They were going so they could tell her that she could go to space with them. He walked in the front door and spotted a serious hotty in the center of the floor. The guy standing at the door asked him to draw a name from the big bowl in his hand._

_He did as he was told, interested in this strange game he was engaging in. The name he pulled seemed kinda familiar but he didnt know from where. "Tracy Marcello". The guy asked him his name and wrote it next the girls name and the number "8" on the roster. _

_"You'll be singing or dancing with her for 8 songs." Johnny gave him a confused look. "Its your partners new way of introducing people." Johnny was still foggy on his meaning. "Tracy is the that girl over there. Its her birthday." he said, moving on to the next person to walk in. He noticed immediately who the stranger was pointing at. It was the hott one he'd seen moments earlier. He saw the opertunity and took it. Johnny came up behind her and grabbed her waist._

_"What do you think your doing/" she said with a smile, glancing towards the punch table to a guy who looked quite jealous._

_"I pulled your name, partner." _

_"Oh. I hope you like to preform." She said, trying to hide her worry._

_"Why?"_

_"The Birthday girl has to preform with her partner in the spotlight." she said tilting her head. _

_"I think I can manage." he said moving closer._

_She looked back at the guy at the table. She quickly glanced back at Johnny. "Ill be back. I have something I have to do before we start." he nodded and she walked off to another room, the jealous guy followed her. He was probably a boyfriend. He walked around for a while before she finally appeared in front of him._

_"Im back" she said in forced cheer._

_"What was with that guy?" He asked with a bit more curiosity than he meant to have._

_"He was my boyfriend." she said, "Emphasis on the "was"."_

_He held out his hand, "Shall we dance?" At that moment, the lights lowered, focused only on them. Everyone but those in the back stopped and stared. She took his hand and pulled him over to the stage. She whispered something to the singer, who she obviously knew, and he nodded his head in agreement. He handed her two mics. She turned back to Johnny._

_"I hope you can sing."_

_He grabbed the mic and challenged the look in her eyes. "Im not scared." He sang with her and actually suprised Tracy. He didnt normally sing. Correction: he NEVER sang. So the fact that he wasnt horrible pleased him. After that they danced for the other 7 songs. She was getting extremly low and he: extemely hard, when he noticed a large blue, balck and purple bruise on her lower back. When she came back up, she wasnt facing him. He whispered in her ear._

_"What happened?"_

_"I fell." she said simply. He bought her excuse and loosened up. He saw Sue scowling from the corner but, to be truthful, he didnt give a shit. _

_By the end of the night she was as comfortable as if they had known each other forever. He thought this was an invitation to a fun end to the night, but he quickly got the impression all she wanted to do was be freinds. That didnt stop him from trying constantly though. He knew she got pretty annoyed at his petname and the never ending attempts to get in her pants, but her stubborness only fed his disire. He left that night with her in the cab with them and a fire in his eyes._

_**Reality:**_

"Sir?" the cabby said impatiantly. Johnny nodded and left the cab. He stood in front of her house. It was jsut as he remembered it all those years ago. Cars everywhere, obvious evidence she had clients over. The only difference was the daylight. He made his way up her walkway and paused at the door. he wasnt sure how he was going to do this. Johnny just ranf the doorbell and waited quietly, playing out his words.

To his suprise, Danny opened the door. "Wheres Tracy" he asked.

"She isnt exactly keen on speaking with you at the present time" Danny replied, trying to confuze Johnny all to hell.

"I know what your trying to do. It isnt working. I really need to talk to her." He said, hoping he would let him pass.

"No." he said closing the door. Johnny stuck his foot in it. Tracy came up behind him and cleared her throat.

"I can handle it Danny" She assured him. Danny grudingly walked back in the house and Tracy folded her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here Johnny?"

"I told you that you couldnt keep me away."

"You couldnt change for me. What amskes you think you could change for our daughter?" she asked, keeping her cool.

"Just let me try"

So he can hurt her too?!" her voice raised in anger, "I told you before: when it was just me, I could swallow it. I understood that that was who youd always been and it was gonna take a while to adapt. For both of us. But how am I supposed to explain that to a little girl who barelly sees her father because hes out drinking from noon till night?!"

"It was a mistake. I know that. But how am I supposed to show you that, if you wont just have faith in me?" He felt hopless.

"I had faith in you. I just ran out" She said quietly and began shutting the door.

"Please." he didnt know how much he'd said this in the last month and a half

"I just cant do this anymore." She shut it and he didnt stop her.

* * *

Tracy closed the door, put her back to it, and sank to the floor. She knew Johnny was still on the other side of the door, waiting to see if she would change her mind.

He was right on the phone: she did still love him. She didnt understand why or how, but she did. She slowly stood and opened the door. She sensed he had something important to say.

He started talking the moment the door opened. "You can go into my mind. You no me better than I know myself. So why dont you justtell me: Will I ever let anything like this happen again? If the answer is yes, I'll never bother you again. That I swear to you." She did go into his mind, but more than that, his heart.

"No" she said, her eyes cast downward. She didnt have the heart to lie to him.

"Than I'm ready to take another shot at us. Arent you?" Tears were silently falling down her face.

"I dont know. I dont think I can forgive you for what you did." she closed the door one last time. All the anger that had melted away was now reforming. How could he just expect her to forgive him so easily?

* * *

**Hey! Its lat and Im hungry so Im done. I hope you like it and dont wish all hell to arise (or decsend) upon Johnny, like someone i know.**

**Tata for now!**


	14. forgivin

**Hi!**

**Terrica: Im glad you like the last chapter.**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy stood on the red carpet for a few moments to allow the tabloids to take pictures before enetering the large theater. She and Danny sat in their seats. A few moments later, a woman tapped her on the shoulder.

"They bumped up your preformance. You have to be backstage now." she said.

"Ok" she follwed her to the back and waited to be anounced. When she was, she walked on stage and smiled at each and every person in the crowed. It was her way of making everyone feel special. Her song was _You Wont Be Mine._ When sh finished, she didnt go backstage like she was advised, but back to her seat.

"Goodjob" Danny smiled reasurringly. She smiled back. Two celebrities, Will Smith and Gwen Stafani, began to announce the next award.

"This catagory is for the singer or band with the most original lyrics in a selfwritten song." Will Smith began.

"Five people were nominated and there names and songs are:" Gwen Stefani stopped to let Will say the first name.

"Fallout Boy with Great Romance." He obliged.

"Wishing by Tracy Marcello and Danny"

"Aalyah with Miss You"

"I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panick! At the Disco."

"And You Wont Be Mine, again, by Tracy Marcello" Will finished up. "Now, This past year and a half has been hard for one of our nominees. Tracy's parents put many winners through the Grammys. They sadly past away, but their Labels reign lives on. Tracy has also taken on the buisness. We congradulate you, Tracy, on your nomination."

"And the winner is:-" Before Gwen could finish, music started to play. A voice erupted out of no where. Johnny walked out from behind the curtains on the stage. He jumped off it and walked toward Tracy.

_**Johnny:**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?_

**He was feet away from her now, standing. She wasnt sure what to do so she just sat, looking down at her feet.**

_And will you never say that you loved me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space_

**She stood for reasons unknown.**

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
_

**He cupped her face in his hand.**

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _

I'm sober now for 2 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take

**He dropped his hand and backed away.**

_  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind _

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

**He walked back to her, seeing a few tears falling from her face.**

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made _

**He grabbed her face again, wiping the tears away.**

_And like a baby boy I never_ _was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"_

_Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be _

**Tracy gave a weak smile.**

_And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

* * *

Tracy grabbed his hand, which was still on her face, and brought it down to her stomach. She smiled at him before he hugged her, "I forgive you." she whispered in his ear. She felt him smile against her neck. 

"And the award goes to:" Gwen said again.

"Tracy Marcello for You Wont Be Mine." Will finished.

Johnny pulled her up on stage. She accepted the award and spotted Ben, Reed and Sue in the crowd wving.

"I cant express how many thanks are in order. I couldnt have done this without Danny and everyone in his family. Everyone of the clients who helped. And lastly, my inspiration and fiance all in one, Johnny."

Johnny pulled her to him and kissed her. She smiled and pulled away, "We have to get off stage.: she whispered. He nodded and lead her down the stairs.

She waved goodbye to Danny and left the building with Johnny. The valee went and got Johnny's Rental car. "You have no idea how happy I am at this very moment." He grabbed her hand.

"Im sure I dont." She smiled. "Lets go home"

"Which one?" he asked

"Eeh. I miss New York."

"Plane tickets it is." He said with a smile.

"No need." she said. He looked at her quizzically, "Two words: Private Jet" she smiled.

* * *

Johnny walked out of the elevator in the Baxtor Building, Tracy on his back screaming playfully and laughing. Johnny walked over to the light switch. "If you please." he said. She flicked the switch. He set her on the back of the couch.

"You glad to be back?" she smiled and nodded.

"But Im also very tired" She said rubbing her eyes.

"We'll tell the others to bring your stuff with them when they come back tomorrow. Until then..." he picked her up bridal style, "...You can stay in my room. With me." he opened his door and set her down on the bed.

He looked aroung in his room for something more comfortable that she could wear, but when he turned back she was already under the covers, sleeping. He smiled, crossed the room slowly, and laid down beside her. Johnny stayed up for hours watching her sleep, his hand on her stomach.

* * *

**I be done!**

**Man Im tired! I hope you like the chapter. If you like the song and dont know where it comes from: Its Hate Me by Blue October. The songs I nominated arent really nominated that I know of and I just picked them off the top of my head.**

**Bye Bye!**


	15. ultra sound and almost lunch at Angela's

**Good Day!**

**I'm sad to say that there are no reviews yet.**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy woke up; eyes wide, mind alert and stomach queezy. She stumbled out of bed, causing Johnny to jerk awake.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in confusion. He didnt her to answer, the look on her face told him she was gonna puke. He quickly got up and rushed her to the bathroom. He held her hair back as she sat, hunched over the tiolet.

She sat herself up and took a few deep breaths before trying to stand. This attempt was unsuccessful. "I'm done." she said, holding out her hand for help.

He took it and pulled her up. "Lets go get you some water." He said, leading her into the hallway.

* * *

Tracy stood on the balcony as she drank her water. The sun was just now rising. "Breakfast is ready!" she heard him call. Tracy walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She looked at the plate on the table in front of her to see what exactly was on the menu that morning. 

The first thing Tracy happened to see was a milky yellow yoke leaking from an egg. Her gag reflex took over immidiately. "I'm gonna hurl." she quickly stepped to the sink.

"Sorry." he said, taking hold of her side.

Just then, Sue and the others walked in. She must have heard Tracy, because the moment she walked into the kitchen she said, "Water and dry toast."

"And how are you supposed to know?" he aske, following her orders.

"Mom had BAD morning sickness with you." she explained. He nodded his head with a mocking smirk.

"She did."

"Please stop bickering." Tracy said between gasps. She regained her stomach and sat back at the table. The previous plate was now replaced with some toast. "Thats better." she said with satisfaction.

"I thought so." Sue said with a smile before taking her leave.

"Sorry about the eggs." he said again.

Just hearing the word made her shudder, "Dont be. I didnt even know I was gonna have that reaction."

"Do you have to switch docters agian?" He asked, washing the few dishes they dirtied that morning.

"No, I never switched in the first place." She remembered her apointment for three weeks ago, "Shit!"

"What?" He hugged her from behind.

"I had an Ultra Sound schedualed." she said.

"We'll go today. Im sure the docter will understand." He smiled.

"Ok" she grabbed his hand and followed him to the elevator. "Shouldnt we get dressed first?" shhe asked

"Im sure the doc. wont mind baggy pj's" He pushed the down button.

* * *

Tracy sat on Johnny's lap in the waiting room of her docter's office. "Whats taking so long?" Johnny asked impatiantly. 

"Tracy Marcello?" the nurse called.

"Here!" She jumped up. The woman motioned them down a hall and into a room. Tracy sat on the table like the lady showed her and waited until the docter showed up.

"'Bout time you came back." He said with a smile. "You said you may be a few days late, but 3 weeks is another story."

"Sorry." She smiled weakly. "Johnny, this is my doctor, Paul Newmann. Paul, this is Johnny."

"Babies daddy?" he asked with a smile of ammusement. Tracy nodded her head. "Pleased to meet you"

Johnny shook his hand. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Reutine checkup. We have to make sure everything is going perfectly." He moved the Ultra sound machine over to the bed/table. "Are you ready to see your daughter?" He asked Johnny.

Johnny smiled and nodded. The doctor placed the reciever thing on Tracys stomach and moved it around until they found the picture.

"And...there she is." he informed them.

"Oh my god!" Johnny said in aww. "Can we get pictures?"

This made Tracy laugh, "Johnny-"

"Well, its not everyday I get to see something like this."

"It better not have been anyday." she muttered.

"Hey, Your the only girl I've knocked up." he said sweetly.

"Aww" she turned to the doctor, "Isnt that just so sweet?" She asked the dctor sarcastically.

He laughed, "Ill get you some copies." He left. The nurse gave her the ok to get off the bed/table and sat back down on Johnny's lap.

"Why do you have to be so obnoxious?"

"oh" he smirked, "You know you couldnt live without it." She had to admit, his remarks made her laugh. All but the ones that hurt people.

The doctor came back in with a folder. "Here you are." he handed Tracy the folder..

"Thank you." she stood; Johnny by her side. "I'll be back." She declared, opening the door.

"Three weeks!" He reminded her as they left his office.

"Three weeks!" She called back, confirming that she heard him. She waved to the nurse as she walked to the elevator., "Later Gloria!"

"Three weeks!" Gloria shouted back with a smile.

"Three weeks!" Tracy laughed as the elevator doors closed.

"How many time have you been here?"Johnny asked with a smile.

"Once." walking off the elevator and into the lobby. It wasnt hard to believe that everyone in the doctor's office knew her only after one visit. She was unforgettable.

Johnny was torn away from his thoughts. Tracy had grabbed his arm and pulled him from the elevators closing doors.

"Pay attention, dumby!" she laughed. They made their way through the busy lobby and onto the even busier side walk. "Where to now?" She asked, tugging playfully at his sleeve.

"Lets go to Angela's." He said thoughtfully.

"JOHNNY! It's only noon! And you promised me you wouldnt drink anymore. Why did I think you could change?" She began to walk away in disappointment and anger.

Johnny quickly pushed through th crowds and caught up to her. "Hey.'' He grabbed her arm and made her stop. "I never said anything about drinking. Its lunchtime. Katherine opens the grill on weekends." He explaind and gave her a look that asked whether or not she wanted to go.

"I feel like a fool." she admitted, "I always assume the worst."

"No one judgeing you." he glanced around and turned back to her, "Look at all these women. They would all kill to be you right now."

"And I wish I was them." she looked down.

"Lets just go to luch, huh?" he asked her agian.

Tracy nooded her head with a smile. She knew he'd never understand how much she just wanted to be normal. She never had been and never would be. She was privledged. Just like Johnny, and no one would ever forget it.

Before long, Johnny had led her to Angela's Bar and Grill.. They enetered to find the place only half as full as normal. "Hey Johnny!" the same woman Tracy had spoken to months before, greeted him. It took the lady a moment before she saw Tracy behind Johnny. "I remember you." She walked over with an hand ready to shake. "I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kathy."

Tracy smiled and shook hand, "Tracy"

"What do you want?" Johnny asked, referring to the menu.

"Fried chicken is the only thing not making me feel sick right now." She admitted. At once she realized that her words could be taken to offense, "Im sorry! I didnt mean-"

"I know. I've had to kids and the morning sickness is the worst." she grinned, "Same for you Johnny?" she turned to him.

"Yeah." Johnny brought Tracy in front of him. "Dont be shy" he whispered in her ear.

"Pick a table, itll be a few minutes." Kathy disapeared into the kitchen. Tracy sat at the bar and Johnny hesitantly sat beside her. He figured she wouldnt a table. He remembered her telling him that a big table was just a waste of space if there were only two people.

She smiled at his thoughts. "I didnt think you'd remember something so trivial."

Kathy came out with two plates of fried chicken and two cups. "Ice?" she was ready to reach into the freezer.

Tracy grabbed her cup and filled it with pink lemonade. "No thanks. I got this." She gripped her cup

Johnny watched as Tracys eyes began to dialate but suddenly stop and go back to normal. Her head drew back in suprise. "It didnt work!" she said in bewilderment. She turned to Johnny, "Why didnt it work?" she asked with a hint of fear in both her voice and eyes. He could tell she was trying hard to get into his mind. He felt her pushing and left it completely open, "I cant even get into you thoughts?!"

Johnny grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down. Lets go home. Reed'll figure out whats wrong." he assured her as they left the restaruant. "Kathy, go ahead and charge it to my tab." he called behind him.

"I'll have Arty run the food to your house!" she said, worriedly as they walked out the door.

* * *

**FINALLY!**

**It took me FOREVER to do this chapter! Not because of writers block, no. But because I wrote it on paper and just didnt feel like typing lately. Little procrastinating meh. I admitt: procrastination is a talent I excell in. Right along with celective hearing. **

**Well its up so now ill just start the next one because thats just what I do. But one moment! please review! I would apreciate it greatly. Even if its to cuss me out about my asking to review. Im a good person. You be one too! **

ADIOS!!!!!!


	16. cant think of a good title

Hey!

**No reviews yet! Where is everyone?!.**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy laid face up on the table, waiting for Reed to start the tests. Johnny sat beside her watching warily, which made her more nervous. Reed rushed in with a folder of her initial results back when they had just found out that she had powers. "Ok. Were gonna start by monitering you brainwaves so were gonna need to give you a sedative." he showed her a needle.

She shook her head with wide eyes. "Dont bring that needle near me." she warned. She was sitting up now.

Johnny was standing now, trying to calm her down. "Its ok." He tried to hold her still as she struugled to get off the table.

"Tracy, calm down." Reed warned.

"No needles." Tracy glared at him.

Johnny knew there wouldnt be test without needles, so it was his resposibility to distract her. "Kiku," Her eyes snapped to him, "I'm not gonna let them use the needles. Ok?"

She looked back at Reed, "I'm not stupid Johnny. I can tell when someone is trying to distarct me." she paused, "And I dont like it."

As she was ranting, Tracy didnt notice Reed stretching his arm and giving the seringe to Johnny. He mouthed, "do it".

She was seriously lashing out on Reed and Sue, who had just walked in. This gave Johnny the opertunity he needed. He carefully and quickly stuck the needle into her arm.

Tracy gasped, turning to Johnny in shock. She looked as if she was trying to say something but the words never came. They watched in silence as she gave up fighting inevitable sleep. Johnny grabbed her shoulders and made her lay back down.

"She better not hate me for this." he said flatly before leaving the room.

"How long does it last?" Sue asked her husband.

"She'll be out for a few days." he replied.

* * *

Johnny sat on the couch with Tracy in sight. It had been five days since Tracy had been put into an involuntary sleep and Johnny felt like shit. Reed had said she would be asleep for a maximum of two days NOT five. As a result: Johnny wasnt speaking to Reed in the slightest and he constnatly had a angry disposition. He was mad at Reed for telling him to give her the sedative and he was mad at himself for doing it. ESPECIALLY without Tracy's approval. 

"Johnny, dinners ready." Sue came up behind him.

"Im not eating." he stared blankly at the tv. "Not until she wakes up."

"You havent had anything all day." she complained, "You need to eat something."

He shook his head and shifted his sight back to Tracy's nearly motionless self. "Why is it taking so long?' he asked.

"I told you: we dont know." she said quietly.

"Im not leaving this spot until I at least know whats wrong." He stayed sitting, stubbornly.

Sue walked away in a huff.

Johnny sat silently with no movements what-so-ever until the rythmic pattern of the machines, hooked up to Tracy, started beeping faster. He looked up and saw her hand twitch.slightly. He jumped up and ran across the room to her side, "Tracy?"

Her eyes blinked opena and she sat up with a deep breath, as if saerching for air. "Where am I?" were the first words that escaped her lips. She saw Johnny and flinched back, "Who are you?" She asked with her eyes wide.

Before he could answer, the others rushed in. "What happened?" Reed asked urgently.

"She just woke up." he ventured to ask exactly what he was wondering, "Why doesnt she remember anything?"

"Whats going on? Wheres mom?" she was begining to panick again. Her words made Reed stop. "Dad?! Wheres Danny?" She seriously didnt remember.

Sue pushed Johnny and Reed out of the way, "If your just gonna stand there than get out of the way!" She was moving a little to quickly for Tracy's taste and causing her to panick more.

Eventually Tracy just yelled, "WHATS GOING ON!!"

Sue was taken aback by her forwardness. "Tracy-"

"How do you know my name? Who are you guys?!" she rethought what her attitude and calmed down. She took a few deep breaths. "Look: I dont know where I am, who any of you are,except Reed, or whats going on. So...can you tell me anything? Because I need to know SOMETHING." she explained.

"Your in New York at Reeds lab, for one. Im Susan, Reed's wife. This is Ben, Reed's best freind." she paused and glanced at Johnny. Would it be too much to tell her that she was his fiance and that she was also pregnant with his daughter? She decided it would be for right now. "This is Johnny, my brother." Johnny looked at her in disbelief.

"Your kidding me, right Sue? Your gonna let this go with a simple "He's my brother?!"" he turned to Tracy. He was about to tell her exactly who he was, but he saw in her eyes that she had no memory of him at all. This was to much for him. "Fuck it." he walked to the elevator and left.

"Wheres Danny?" she asked Reed.

"He'll be here as soon as possible." Reed had just been on the phone with him it seemed. "Sue, I need to talk to you." They left the room.

Tracy walked up to Ben without the slightest twingeof fear. "How exactly did I know Susan's brother?"

Ben shifted awkwardly, "Go ahead and call her Sue and her brothers name is Johnny." Tracy nodded her head, "And...maybe you should ask Johnny about the rest. Its not really my place to say."

"Not even the slightest bit?" she pleaded.

"I really shouldnt. Im sorry."he was about to leave her but stopped, "Do you want me to show you to your room?"

"No. Im gonna wait for...Johnny. Thats his name right?" she asked.

"Yeah." he grunted, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tracy sat on the couch going over what had happened that evening. It was 11:48 ad she was waiting patiently for Johnny to come home. She had been told so mucht that day, she wasnt sure she was ready for more. 

Her last memory was the day before her 15th birthday and now she found out she was 20. Since when was Reed married and with superpowers? as she processed all this, she heard the elevator doors close and soft footsteps coming towards the living room. She looked up to see Johnny standing in the doorway.

"Tracy? What are you doing up so late?" he seemed sincere enough.

I wanted to ask you..." she began but stopped.

"Yeah?" he urged her on.

"How exactly did I know you?"

"Um..." He was speechless at the question, "To put it bluntly: Were engaged and you pregnant." he said, eyebrows raised.

She burst out laughing until she realized he was serious. "I...I'm pregnant?" she asked in disbelief.

"Uh...Yeah." He realized the effect of his words. He saw tears growing in her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders trying to comfort her, "Hey, hey, hey. Its gonna be fine. You'll remember everything soon."

"But will I really? I just found out my parents died. How does someone forget that?" she tipped her head slightly to show her disgruntledness. "I dont even know you and Im carrying your child." she scoffed, "How fucked up is this?"

He smiled at the irony in all of this. "Do you want to get to know me?" he asked.

"Is that supposed to be code for something?" She smiled back.

"Not necessarily." He paused and held out his hand, "Im Jonathon Andrew Storm."

She took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Jonathon. Can I call yah Johnny?" she lauhed.

"Indeed."

"Where are you from?" she asked smiling.

"Here. My Grandma's house is on the outskirts. You really like it there."

"Do I now? How long have I known you?" she forced him to sit on the couch with her.

"5 years. We met on your 15th birthday. I was 19 at the time."

"Ahh, 4 year age difference. At least your the older one." she paused, "Not that age really matters."

"I dont think so either. Did you want to know if we're having a boy or girl?"

"Girl." she smiled wider

"How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling." she paused and her smile faded into a frown, "What about Chris?"

"You broke up with him at your birthday party. About five minutes after you met me, actually." he informed her.

"And he just left? Without a fight?" she wondered.

"Not exactly. He came back a few years after the trip to the Van Doom Space Station." He paused. "He killed your parents."

Her eyes grew dark, "He did what?" she was angry.

"Look, theres no use getting angry with him about it. We're already trying to catch him now that he's back." Johnny realized that this was the wrong thing to say.

"He's back?"

"You lost your powers. Your not going anywhere if Reed has anything to do with it. Leave it to us." He paused, "Please."

She nodded her head, "Anything else or is that you in a nutshell?"

"No. But isnt there stuff you dont know about yourself?" she nodded her head to answer his question.

"But I wanna here about you."

"Well we need some sleep."

She sighed with disapointment, "Ok. Which one is my room?"

* * *

**Hey!**

**Andrea, dont you dare get mad because what you read isnt as it seems.**

**By!**


	17. Kidnapped and pissed off

**Hello!**

**I hope you like the last chapter! No reveiws yet, sadly**

**Again I ask: where is everybody?**

**STORY:

* * *

**

Tracy struggled against the ropes securing her hands to the wall of the dark room. She had been going through plans since she woke up in the musky room what seemed like hours ago, but none seemed as if they could ever work. Just as she was going over the list agian, I small sliver of light filled the black room. It grew wider so she was confident someone was coming in to check on her. The moment the door was fully open, the lights themselves turned on. Tracy closed her eyes against the blinding light.

"Awake now, are we?" The person said quetly.

Tracy opened her eyes and waited a few seconds for them to adjust. "Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter." She realized who it was just then.

"Chris! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" She said, struggling more.

"Didnt I swear to you that we'd be together for ever no matter what." He touched her face

"That was before you went coockoo possesive you fuckin' nutcase!" she screamed.

"I only want whats best for you."

"And beating me is in my best interest?!"

"I had to keep you in line to keep you safe." he justified.

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking phsyco!" she was getting anxious. Now that she knew who her captors were, there was no chance of escape. Victor Van Doom wouldnt let himself lose at this point.

Speak of the devil. Victor walked in, "Now, now, now. Watch your tongue Ms. Marcello." he said with a smile.

"Wheres your mask you fuckin' jackass?" she braced herself.

Victor walked angrily at her and grabbed her neck with his gloved hand, "Didnt I just tell you to watch your mouth?"

"Doom, she doesnt get hurt." Chris reminded him.

He removed his hand from her throat, "Your lucky to have him here."

"He'll find me." she warned quietly "And he'll kick your ass in the process."

Victor turned and walked back to her. He was inches from her face, which was holding an expression of pure pride, "He doesnt even know your gone." he smiled agian, "That's the beauty of cloning. And even better is that she doesnt remember anything from your 15th birthday on. They think you've just lost your memory."

"What do you want from me?" she was asking this against her better judgement.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Victor asked

She nodded her head, "Ill do anything as long as Johnny's safe."

"Well, that seems to be a conflict of interest. I want the "Fantastic 4" destroyed."

"No." She shook her head.

"But I'm sure we could find a way to spare his life. Under certain conditions of course."

"I wont do it." she said as a tear fell down from her eyes. Now grey from distress.

"Oh come on. You know theres no other way. Especially if you want your unborn child to live a life outside of this cold dark room." he threatened.

He had seriously struck a nerve and he knew it. "Fuck you." were her only words for him at this moment.

"I'll give you time to consider." he said, leaving the room. Once agian, followed by Chris.

"What is he? Some kinda protage?" she asked herself.

* * *

Johnny pulled Reed into the hallway, "Reed, thats not her." 

"What are you talking about? No one else looks like Tracy."

"No, but she never acted this way when she was 15 and you said she should be feeling the same things and thinking the same thoughts she did back then."

"You right" Reed admitted. Just then a scream came from the living room. "Sue."

They rushed back and saw Sue against a wall and "Tracy" slowly disolving. "Tracy" glanced around frantically before disapearing completely.

"What is going on here?!" Sue asked in disbelief.

"Were not sure." Reed admitted.

"If thats not Tracy, then where is she?" Johnny had a look of baffledness and confusion. "We have to find her."

"Who would have, or even could have, taken her? It had to have been while she was sedated." Ree decided.

"Who was taken?" Ben walked in.

"Tracy. We've been housing what could potentially be a clone." Reed answered.

"Chris." Ben said ubruptly. "It had to have been him."

"But how could it have been him?" Johnny was getting anxious.

"Havent you seen him come and go? He's like a frickin' teleporter or somethin'" Ben responded.

"If we're sure its him-"

"And we are" Ben interupted Reed

"Then all we need is a location."

"I still dont get this." Sue said, quite agitated..

"Tracy's missing and we have to find her." Johnny said angrily to his sister.

"The tracker." She said simply, walking into the lab.

"What tracker?" Johnny asked suspiciously.

"I put a tracker in the necklace she never takes off." She said, searching through her computer.

"Oh sure, you put a tracker on her but your own brother-"

"Shut up hot head!" Ben ordered, "Do you want to find her, or not?"

"Besides," Sue commented, "I have a tracker on everyone."

"What can I do?" Johnny asked, full of shame from his sudden self loving outburst.

"Get in the car." Sue ordered, grabbing her laptop.

The glass on the balcony doors shattered and Doom entered, "I dont think so, Susan."

Johnny grabbed Doom's cloak and smashed him against the wall, "Where the fuck is she?" he asked angrily.

"It doesnt matter. Once she makes the right choice, and she will, she'll be set free." He didnt fight Johnny's grip.

"What the hell? What choice does she have to make?" Johnny asked angrily.

"That doesn't concern you." He paused. "Well it does, but I'm not going to tell you."

"You're gonna tell me where she is and then I'm going to finish you once and for all." Johnny said angrily.

"Thats a very cocky statement Jonathon. Now if you dont mind," He threw Johnny across the room, "I have to check on our little friend. I cant expect Chris to take care of everything, can I?"

* * *

**Alright!**

**So I finally updated. I havent had that great of ideas lately but I finally fished SOMETHING out of my head.**

**And I hope you didnt get too upset Suru, because I had told you that nothing was as it seemed.**

**BYE BYE!**


	18. He cant be serious?

**Hey Peoples!**

**superdani152003: Thankyou for reading chapter 1 and I'm glad you liked it so much! I cant wait for you to review adain!**

**Seriously guys! Where the freak did all of you go!?**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Danny had just stepped out of a cab when a cloaked figure jumped down from the balcony 8 floors up and landed right on his feet causing the cement to crack. At first Danny stood there, shocked, but then instict kicked in and he ducked inside the Baxter Building, where, whoever it was, had come from. He hit the "8" botton, once inside the elevator, filled with anxiety. When he got to the floor, he called "Tracy? Johnny? Reed?"

"In here!" Reed called back.

Danny followed the voices to the living room. He surveyed the wreckage, "Where's Trace?" He asked .

"About that..." Reed said quietly.

Johnny picked himself up off the floor and began walking towards the the stairs.

"Johnny! Where are you going?" Sue called.

"I'm going to find her." Johnny said angrily.

"Wait." Danny said, confused because he had been told Tracy had lost her memory and nothing else, "Your going to look for Trace's memories?"

Johnny stopped in his tracks and told himself to be patient, "Somebody tell him." he said through gritted teeth.

"That wasnt her." Sue explained, picking up her laptop off the ground, "She was kidnapped sometime when she was sedaed for the tests. Reed told you about them, right?"

"Ahh, fuck!" He cursed to himself.

"I cant wait." Johnny started walking again, "Come on Sue. We have to find her, now."

"Johnny..." she said looking at her laptop, "The trackers been disabled."

"Then she cant wait any longer." Johnny walked to the balcony.

"Johnny, dont you dare." Sue warned.

"I dare." He jumped off the balcony and shouted, "Flame on!" He burst into flames and began flying westward. He didnt know why thats was the direction he went, he just felt it was the way to go. He hated himself for letting this happen. If he hadnt stuck her with the needle, she wouldnt have been kidnapped. He had been blaming himself alot lately. How could he betray her like that? He didnt even know. All of a sudden, his flame turned "off" and he fell towards the ground.

"Aahhhh" he screamed (a manly scream.). He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his death. But instead off hitting hard road, he hit a rubbery surface. He opened his eyes and was quickly dumped on the ground by his brother-in-law.

"You need to be more careful, kid." Ben said roughly.

"Wasn't my fault, Pebbles." Johnny gaurded.

"Where did you think you were going?" Sue jerked him up angrily. "We dont have the slightest idea where she could be."

"What else can I do?" Johnny yanked his arm from her grasp. "I wont just stand by and wait for her body to turn up in a ditch somewhere!"

"Johnny's right. We have to do something." Danny said, stepping out of the car they had followed him in.

Johnny never had a problem with Danny. So much like him, Danny only wanted what was best for Tracy and he had easily accepted the fact that him and Tracy were only meant to be friends, before Johnny even met Tracy. He had nothing but respect for Danny and saw him more as Tracy's brother than ex. Chris, however, was a different story. He was a complete jackass and had no right to live in Johnny's opinion.

"We dont have anywhere specific to look. Theres no way to find her. New York is too big." Sue said helplessly.

"We'll wait till Doom attacks again and follow him." Reed said, putting his arm around Sue. "It the only way."

Johnny grudingly got into the car.

* * *

Tracy had lost will power and fallen asleep. She woke up, not tied in a standing position against a wall, but instead underneath the covers a bed in a bedroom. It looked like a girl's room. She wasnt tied to anything so she quickly sat up and examined her wrists. It was harder to sit upright than she expected. She was already getting bigger from the pregnancy. Her wrists had no line from ropes, let alone the rope rash she was positve she had inflicted on herself by her struggle.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked herself. She glanced around the room and noticed a tray of food. She realized then how hungry she was. She walked over to it and took it back to the bed. She inspected the bits of fruit, bread, chicken, and water before eating it greedily. She wouldnt have even considered touching it, no matter how starving, if she wasnt pregnant. She had just finished when Chris opened the door and entered.

"Glad to see your awake." He seemed to have a happy disposition. "Im sorry I couldnt scrape up anything more."

Tracy remained silent. She had to eat but she didnt have to talk to them. "Dont be like that." He said frowning. "Come on Trace. I feel bad about everything but he'll kill us both if I help you."

She looked up at him angrily, "You feel bad?" she asked rudely.

"Yes. I realized You were right." He really did look sorry, but it would never be enough for Tracy.

I was right?" Her voice was raising, "Do you REALIZE the hell you've put me through these last 5 years?"

"Yeah..." He looked ashamed, "But we were good that first year, weren't we? He looked back at her.

"Get away from me." she said, filling with rage. He was about to say something but she wuldn't have it. "I said get away from me! Dont you dare talk to me as if what you did is justifiable!" she was standing now.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"'Sorry' isnt going to cut it! It isn't going to bring my parents back!" She shouted. He took the hint and left.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I seriously miss my reviewers! Please return! I may not be able to update for a little while so I'll talk to you guys when I can.**

**Adios!**


	19. lost and found

**Hey!**

**Still no reviews...I'm detested by the WHOLE community!?**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Johnny sat in the living room with Danny.The tv was on but neither of them were paying attention. Johnny sighed. It had been 4 weeks and three days since Tracy had gone missing.

'_No'_ he thought '_Not missing. I know exactly who has her'_ He was pulled from his bitter thoughts when he heard Tracy's name being said by the anchorman.

_"Still no luck finding Tracy Marcello-soon to be Storm, if found. She was reported missing by her fiance, Johnny Storm, and the others in the largely recognised group known as the Fantastic 4. They belive that the newest member of the team of superheroes was taken by "Doom" or, more commonly known as, Victor van Doom. He has threatend the Fanastic 4 before and shows no sign of being mercifull. He does seem to have an accomplice, though. Christopher Parker, who apperently, dated Tracy for a year and six months prior to her 15th birthday. On a lighter note..."_

Johnny scoffed at how the guy had changed subject as if she meant nothing and was completely unimprotant, "This is ridiculous!" He stood angrily. "Why arent they looking?"

"They are" danny said absent-mindedly.

"Oh yeah. Cause simply announcing that she's missing is gonna bring her right back!" He shouted at nothing in particular.

Sue walked in the room, "Whats going on?"

"I cant sit around here anymore!" he was angry.

"Johnny, you have to." she said frustratedly.

"You do realize she's about 5 months pregnant, dont you? I cant let her stay with them anylonger!" He didnt make any moves towards the door.

"I dont like this any more than you do but what an we do? We have no idea where he's hiding her." she reasoned.

"Oh my gosh." Johnny had an lightbulb moment.

"What?" Sue asked.

"Im not all scientific, but before the tracker was disabled, doesnt it record the last location?"

"I never thought of that!" Sue ran to her laptop, Johnny at her heals and Danny at his. Reed walked in, "Whats up?" he said, with a terrible disposition.

"We now have somewhere to look." Johnny said walking away from the rest of the group.

"Look for what?" A wave of realization washed over him, "Where is she?"

Johnny didnt answer. He ran down the stairs and to his car. Everyone was following him and yelling at him to just hold on a minute but he blocked out there voices. He pulled out of the garage and headed west to the old abandon mansion he grew up in. He parked a block away and walked to the house. He stared up the weed-ridden path and sneaked around the back. He found one of the backdoors open and closed it quietly behind him. He heard a door close upstairs and knew from experience that it was Sue's old room that they must be keeping her. He walked cautiosly up stairs and entered his own room. He looked around to find anything that would help him.

* * *

She sat angrily near the window. Chris entered with an arm full of clothes. "I brought these for you." She still wasnt speaking with him. He set the stuff on the bed and waited for no apparent reason. "I just figured that you might want some clothes that actually fit." 

She continued staring out the window. Of course, she'd change after he left because the jeans she was able to wear weeks ago didnt quite do it anymore, but she didnt need to say anything to her captors.

"Look, I said I was sorry and I know it will never be enough. Theres nothing I can do to to make it up to you, I understand that. But please, just say something. anything." He was at her eyelevel and his eyes did prove his apology was sincere.

She didnt feel bad and she didnt forgive him but at least he was sorry. It looked like he really just wanted to get through all this and go away from her forever. "What made you sorry?" she asked. "What made you normal again?"

"Seeing you chained up like that made me remember that all I ever wanted was for you to be happy." He sat next to her. "I dont know, something just snapped in me after that first year and I couldnt control myself. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop it."

"I understand...but I dont." she looked at him, "You should go." she looked down. He did as asked and she went through the clothes. She found a baggy shirt and some sweatpants. She put them on and fell asleep.

* * *

Johnny couldnt find anything usefull. The door began to open he stood there without a breath. Chris' entered. "What are you doing here?" he said closing the door. 

"I came to get Tracy." He said, letting his arm catch fire.

"Stay quiet! If Doom comes back early and knows your here he'll kill us all." he hushed Johnny.

"Whats going on? Why havent you attacked yet?"

"Because I just want to get this all over with. Hurry up and get her out of here before its too late." He ordered.

Johnny did as told. He exited the room and walked down the hall, quickly, to Sue's old room. He opened the door and crossed the room to Tracy's much larger figure. He forgot the need to hurry and placed his hand on her stomach. Her hand slowly moved over his, gripping his wrist in her sleep. He removed his hand and cupped her face. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Johnny?" He heard her and immidiately hugged her. She took a deep breath, loving the way she felt right then.

Chris stood in the doorway, surrendering to the fact that she wasnt meant for him. "You guys have to hurry." He warned.

She went to get up, but they heard a crash downstairs and a scream. Tracy's face went rigid as did Chris'. "Get her out of here." Chris said abruptly. Johnny nodded his head. He picked her up, which was still easy to do despite the fact that she'd gained 45 pounds, and made his way to the back stairs. He set her down there and told her to wait. He doubled back and returned with the gun from the upstairs library. She gave him alook that said 'put it down' but he didnt. He lead her down the stairs and back out the back door.

"The car is just around the block." He was trying to get her there quick without pushng her.

"What about the others?" As if on que, they began running in there direction screaming for them to get down. Johnny looked back in time to see the house blow up. They were far enough away, but they still felt the the heat. Tracy gasped and buried her head in his shoulder. He watched in shock as his childhood home vanished in flames.

Johnny tore his eyes away from the terrible sight. "Lets get you home." he led her the rest of the block to his car and got in. They sat for a few minutes in scilence. He turned to her with regret in his eyes, "Im so sorry I let them take you."

She put her hand in his, "It wasnt your fault." She looked back towards the house, "It wasnt on anyone but Doom."

"What about Chris?" he asked in disbelief.

"He was sick." she turned back to Johnny, "He apologized. He actually apologized...sincerely!"

Johnny nodded his head and started the car. He had noticed the others still standing there dumbly. "Are you coming or not?" h shouted at them. They quickly walked to the car and got in. Johnny gladly scotted over next to Tracy, letting Reed drive back to the apartment.

* * *

**There!**

**She was found. 'm getting bored. Please review!**

**Bye!**


	20. Roxane Viviana Storm

**Hey!**

**Sadly, this will be the last chapter. Dont fret though kiddies, there will be a sequal as soon as I can get to it. Which wont be long.**

**Reviews:**

**Terrica: I second that "Yay!" seeing as how she was found. Im glad you liked the chapter.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Tarcy bit her bottom lip in pain. She had gone into labor at 3:25 that morning and the doctor had just told her she was ready to start. She shook her head, "No. Not until Johnny gets here."

"This baby isnt going to wait." He said.

"I told youPual, I'm not doing this without Johnny!" she yelled in anger and pain.

"Thats not exactly your choice." he said, ordering the nurse bring Tracy to the appropriate room. As she was being pushed down the hall, Danny following closely, Johnny came up from behind. "Where have you been?" she gritted her teeth. Even with the drugs she felt the pain.

"I had something I had to do. Sorry I'm late." He said as they entered the new room.

"OK, now that Johnny's here will you please listen to me?" her doctor said frustratedly.

"Yes. Please." she said.

"All right. Now push." She took a deep breath and did as told. Johnny took her hand and encouraged her.

After about ten minutes of this, Tracy threw her head back in exhaustion. The doctor told her to push just one more time. She shook her head, "I cant do it. I just cant."

"Hey," Johnny spoke up, "Yes you can. I know it." He smiled at her.

Tracy smiled back slightly and braced herself, pushing one last time.

Pual luaghed, "Ok, You did it." He handed the baby to the a nurse to be cleaned off. "You did good."

Johnny was laughing from relief, "I told you."

"Shut up." shesmiled, too full of aww to do anything else. Gloria handed the baby to Tracy, "Oh my God."

"Whats her name?" Gloria asked with a smile.

Tracy looked at Johnny. "What do you think?" They hadnt really talked about a name.

"How about..."He thought for a moment. "I like Roxane. Wasn't your mother's name Viviana?" He asked.

"Yeah. Roxane Viviana Storm. It doesnt exactly match, but I like it anyway." She smiled at the baby girl in her arms.

"Settled?" Gloria asked.

"I think so." Johnny nodded his head in agreement.

Danny, Reed, Sue, Ben, Talia, and Trista burst through the door not long after Tracy switched rooms again. All question and compliments were immidiately flung at them. Ones like: "Oh, she's so cute!" ,"Whats her name?" ,and "Are you sure thts Johnny's kid". Tracy laughed hard at some of the comments that were said.

"Johnny, would you like to hold her?" she asked him.

He smiled, "Yeah. Of course." She handed the baby to him. "She's beautiful." He admired her bright blue eyes.

"Just like her parents." Taracy commented on his admiration. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just done.

Johnny smiled wider, "They're back." He said smugly.

"What?" Reed asked cluelessly.

"I've got my powers back!" she said sitting up straighter.

The next morning she was allwoed to go home. She sat in the wheelchair, holding Roxane. "Why do I have to be in this thing if Im only gonna walk when I get home?" she asked half-heartedly.

"You know you love it." Johnnysaid, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Perhaps. Did you set up the crib in your old room?" She asked. He had moved into her room after their small wedding three weeks after she was found. The last thing it could have been called was traditional. For one: Johnny had suprised her in the middle of the night, so there was no dress. Especially since she had been 6 months pregnant. And two: It had just been them and the preacher on the roof.

"There was no need." he answered with a smile.

"Dont tell me you made Danny do it." She rolled her eyes.

"Nope."

"Then what?" she turned a bit

"You'll see." He had a huge smile on. By then they were at the car. Johnny helped her out of the chair and into the car, with Roxane in her arms.

He turned right about a block away from the Baxter Building. Tracy look at him, full of confusion, "Where are we going?"

"Just wait." He pulled into a new apartment building. "Now I couldn't afford the WHOLE building, but we have the two top floors to ourselves." He smiled slyly.

She tuned to Johnny with shock in her eyes, "You bought us an apartment!?"

"No." he paused. "I bought us two floors of an apartment building." he spoke as if it wasnt quite good enough.

He led her to their new home. All their stuff was already there. "This is why you took so long to get to the hospital?" he nodded his head, "Its great!"

Not as good as I wanted but-" Tracy had set the baby in the new playpen and had turned to him.

She prabbed his face, "I love it!" Johnny leaned in and kissed her softly. All was right in the world.

* * *

**Ok!**

**Like I said: Thats the end. BUT there will be a sequal and it probably wont be ANYTHING that you expect.**

**BYE!**


	21. Sequal

**Extra! Extra! **

**The sequal IS up and ready for reviews. Please do. **

**Loves you always,**

**Uru**


End file.
